People Aren't Always What They Seem
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: FROZEN VILLAIN SPOILERS. Suppose the 'big freeze' never happened. Suppose Elsa agreed to let Anna and Hans get married. As Hans tries to execute his evil plan to become King of Arendelle, will Anna discover his plot, or will she be beaten into quiet submission. WARNING: Sex, language, rape, and major character death.
1. The Wedding

**Hello! This story is about what would happen to Anna, Hans, and Elsa if Elsa hadn't frozen everything during her coronation. There is rape and sex, and later on a major character death, so just wanted to warn everyone again. I will be working on this story, and 'The Grand Corona Library' (my Tangled fanfiction that I have NOT abandoned, just have hit some wrtier's block with) at the same time, and updates will come whenever I can post them, since I'm pretty busy with school right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

One warm summer day, two weeks after Queen Elsa's coronation, the entire kingdom of Arendelle was bustling, excited for the marriage of Princess Anna to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Once again, the gates had been opened, and people were flooding the courtyard, setting up for the reception.

Queen Elsa had blessed the marriage during her coronation, after much begging from Anna. She only gave in to their request so she could get her glove back from Anna, to keep her powers secret, but in truth, Elsa was not pleased. She didn't trust Prince Hans, not one bit.

And so, on the day of the wedding, she stood in the corner of Anna's room, biting her lip and wringing her glove-covered hands together, watching as the female servants and seamstresses helped Anna into her dress. It was beautiful, the skirt and corset a cream color, while the off the shoulder sleeves were a crisp white. In truth, Elsa thought her sister looked beautiful, she just wished she wasn't getting married to Prince Hans, and only at the age of eighteen. She looked back up at her sister as she gasped, finally seeing herself in the mirror for the first time.

"Oh my goodness! It's so beautiful! I can't believe I'm getting married today!" she cried out happily, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. Elsa let out a small smile at her sister's excitement, but then went back to her slight frown. Walking regally over to Anna, she excused the help, wanting to have a private moment with her sister.

"You look beautiful, Anna."

"Thank you Elsa! I can't wait to marry Hans!"

"Anna… Are you sure you want to do this? You could always… wait a little longer. Make sure he is truly _the one_."

"Elsa, he is the one. I know it."

"Okay. I just… I hope you two are very happy."

And with that, Elsa turned and left, tears springing in her eyes as she exited the room, walking quickly back to her own. Anna stood on the small platform where she was being fitted, her face now sad, wishing her sister would be happy for her. She put on a smile as the ladies who were helping her began to compliment her, asking her to twirl.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Prince Hans was alone in his room, staring out the window.

"Soon… It will all be mine." he whispered, an evil grin on his face.

He was dressed for the wedding in a white shirt, dark grey suit jacket, light grey pants, and his black boots. He had the ceremonial sword that had been passed down through many generations of Arendelle royal grooms on their wedding days, secured on his hip. Pulling it from it's sheath, he studied it, his evil grin still on his face, and he swung it around, thinking of the many 'accidents' he could execute to get rid of Elsa.

He needed her gone so he could rule Arendelle, and finally become a king. Putting his sword back in it's sheath, he thought of Anna, his soon-to-be wife. He thought she was a bit stupid and naive, but pretty enough to keep around, at least until he had an heir or two. He was brought out of his dark thoughts by a knock on the door, and he instantly put on his princely facade.

"Yes?"

"It's time for your wedding, Prince Hans. I am here to escort you to the cathedral."

Opening the door, he was met with the warm face of one of the servants, and Hans gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you" he replied, following the man down the halls of the palace to the cathedral, where his evil plan would finally get to the next step.

* * *

"Princess Anna! Everyone is ready for you wedding!" one of the servants, Kai, called through the door after knocking briskly. Gasping, all the women went to work, helping Anna into her white flats, lacy white veil, and handing her a beautiful bouquet of lavender roses, lilacs, and baby's breath. Once they were done, only a few minutes after Kai had knocked, Anna walked regally out of her room, heading down to the cathedral, holding onto Kai's elbow.

As they reached the cathedral, Anna smiled brightly as she could hear all the people talking inside. She let go of Kai's elbow when she saw Elsa, who was standing there, facing the closed doors, dressed in the same outfit she had worn to her coronation. As Anna approached her, she turned around, letting out a small smile as she stuck out her elbow for Anna to take.

"Thank you for blessing my marriage to Hans, Elsa. And thank you for walking me down the aisle. I only wish mother and father were her."

Both girl's eyes became watery, and together they looked upwards, thinking of their parents. After a moment, they both wiped their eyes before the music started, and together they walked down the aisle. When Hans saw Anna, he grinned, and she grinned back, waving gently to him. Once they reached the steps, Elsa did something that surprised Anna, she hugged her. After standing in shock for a brief moment, Anna embraced her sister back before they pulled away, and Elsa put Anna's hand in Hans'.

"Take care of her, please." Elsa murmured to Hans, and he smiled, nodding, before turning to face Anna.

After everyone took their seats, the ceremony began, with the bishop first reciting lines from an old text in Norwegian. Then they said their vows, slipping rings onto each others fingers, happy tears in almost everyone's eyes, except for Elsa's, whose tears were of sadness. Once the vows were done, the bishop said a few more things before pronouncing them husband and wife, telling Hans he may kiss the bride.

But to everyone's surprise, Anna threw her arms around Hans' neck and planted her lips firmly on his, which he quickly returned. Pulling apart, the couple faced the cathedral, smiling and waving as they walked back down the aisle. Everyone followed behind them, all heading to the reception in the courtyard, where there would be a feast of soup, roast, sandwiches, with various flavors of ice cream, chocolate, and krumkakes for dessert.

As everyone found their seats at the many tables, Anna, Hans, and Elsa went to sit at the table that was raised on a platform, so everyone could see the happy couple and the queen. Anna sat in the middle, Hans on her left, and Elsa on her right, and with a wave of her gloved hand, Elsa signaled the waiters to serve the food. As the dinner went along, many other royals gave toasts, wishing the couple a long and happy marriage, and that they be blessed with a child soon, which made Anna go red all over.

As dessert was served, Anna and Hans each took a krumkake in their hands a fed it to the other, but Anna squished hers all over Hans' face, making them both laugh happily. After everyone's plates had been cleared, everyone got up to talk and dance. Anna got to meet all of Hans' brothers, their wives, and their children, and she loved them all. They were all such nice people, she was so happy to have married into their family. It was then time for their first dance, and together the two of them twirled around to a lively tune, gazing lovingly at each other.

Awhile later, as most of the alcohol had been drank, and everyone began to get tired, Hans took Anna's hand in his, and began walking towards the stairs. Standing at the top, he began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding! I am so happy to be married to this lovely woman! We plan to set off for our honeymoon early tomorrow morning, so for now, we bid you all goodnight!"

After waving to what was left of the party, the couple walked back into the castle, hand in hand. As they approached Anna's room, Hans picked her up, carrying her bridal style over the threshold before setting her down on her feet.

"I'll be right back, darling. I just need to speak to our guards for tonight."

"Okay! Don't be long!"

Smiling as he left their room, he approached one of the guards who would be stationed outside their room tonight. They stood up straight and saluted Hans as he stood in front of them.

"Evening gentleman. As you know, tonight is my wedding night, and under _no circumstances_ do I want to be interrupted. Understood?" he said firmly, and the two guards nodded warily.

"Great. Goodnight"

* * *

Walking back to their room, he strolled in with confidence, locking the door tight once it was shut. Anna sat on the bed, her shoes on the floor, and her veil on her vanity. Smiling warmly, Hans strode over to the bed, sitting down and pulling off his boots and socks, and placing his sword on the floor next to the bed before turning to face Anna, who was beaming at him. Leaning in, he kissed her sweetly, enjoying the little mewl she let out as he deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at her flushed face, and he knew that his little wife was a virgin.

"Anna? You know what's supposed to happen tonight, right?"

"Yes… But, I'm a… a little nervous."

Her innocence was cute, but he couldn't wait to rip it away in an instant.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. There is nothing to be nervous about"

"Okay. I trust you Hans"

Poor naive little princess, he thought, hiding his evil grin from her. Sitting up on his knees, he began to unlace her corset, letting it fall onto the floor without a second thought. He then took off his own jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor, before reaching for the skirts and top of her dress, taking them off as quickly as possible, leaving her in only a thin chemise and lace panties. He smiled warmly at her, leaning in to kiss her newly exposed skin, telling her how beautiful she was, his large erection growing as his hands roamed her body. Leaning back, he removed his own shirt and pants, leaving him in only his underwear, which had tented substantially.

As he gazed at Anna again, his eyes turned dark, and his façade slipped away, revealing his true self, and as he leaned down to kiss her again, his inner beast took over. Using one hand, he roughly grabbed her wrists and held them tight, bringing them above her head as his other hand tore at her chemise.

"Hans! W-What are you… Ahh!" she screamed as he bit down on her now exposed nipple, pinching the other one much too hard.

She squirmed, crying out from pain, not pleasure, as he assaulted her body, and soon his hand crept down to her panties, which he tore to shreds, and tears began to stream down Anna's face. Without even checking to see if she was ready, he shoved down his underwear, releasing his enormous member, and shoved it inside her, breaking her hymen without any care.

Anna screamed so loud that the guards outside their door heard, but then they remembered the promise they had made to their new prince, and with heavy hearts, they just stood there, listening to the princess scream for help. Hans released one of her wrists, only to put it in the other hand, and he began roughly fucking her, feeling a sick sense of enjoyment and pleasure from her cries and screams. Her tiny little pussy squeezed his walls hard, and he felt the need to come almost instantly, but he wanted to enjoy this, and her pain. Right before he came, he leaned down and kissed her roughly before spilling his load inside her, moaning loudly into her mouth. After a few still moments, he pulled out, breathing heavily, and he wrapped his arms around Anna, holding her close, his front to her back.

"Thank you for that, Anna. It was so pleasurable. I know it hurts, but you'll get used to it soon. I promise."

Kissing her temple, he reached down to pull the covers over them, gripping her tightly as he fell into a peaceful sleep. But Anna was still awake, tears continuously spilling down her face. Everyone had warned her that it would hurt the first time, but she never imagined it to feel like that. Her throat was raw from screaming his name, pleading for him to stop, and she was sure she would have bruises on her wrists from how tightly he was holding them. It was in that moment, in the silence of night, that she wondered if Hans actually loved her. He always said it, and he proposed right away, so she just thought that it was love at first sight. She reasoned with herself that yes, Hans _did_ love her, but maybe he just didn't know how to have sex. Maybe someone had taught him wrong. She would talk to him in the morning, and they would set things right. So, with pain between her legs and tears finally stopping, Anna fell asleep in her new husbands' arms, dreaming of the happy future she desperately hoped they would get.


	2. The Execution

**Hello again! So, warning, there is a pretty intense sex scene in this chapter, as well as a major character death. You've been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

A month had passed since the marriage of Princess Anna and Prince Hans, and the whole kingdom had noticed a change in the young princess. She was becoming more reserved and quiet, like her sister, instead of being her normal awkward and bubbly self.

Most of the people speculated that she was simply growing up, focusing on more adult things now that she had a husband, but the people inside the castle knew better. When the maids would help bathe her, they saw the bruises that she tried to hide in public with long sleeves and skirts, and the first time they asked, she simply whispered "Please, don't ask." before bursting into tears.

Now the maids simply gave her sad smiles, making sure to be extra gentle when the washed and dried her. The guards would always looked at her with pained expressions, having heard her crying and screaming in her room as Prince Hans had his way with her. But the person who noticed the change in Anna the most was Elsa.

Even though she had shut out her sister, Elsa still knew who she was and how she acted, and she knew when something was wrong.

And something was most definitely wrong.

One evening, after dinner, Elsa asked Anna if she could talk to her about something privately in her room, to which her sister quickly agreed. Once in the confines of her room, Elsa spoke to her sister, whose face was downcast.

"Anna… Is um… Is something wrong? Has Hans done something to upset you?"

"... N-No. I'm alright. Just not feeling well."

"Look, Anna, I know I've been distant for many years, but please, tell me if something is wrong" Elsa pleaded with her sister, grabbing her hands in her glove covered ones, gently squeezing them reassuringly.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I promise." Anna whispered, a tear running down her cheek. As more tears began to fall, she removed her hands from Elsa's quickly, and rushed to leave. As she opened the door and turned, she ran right into Hans' broad chest, her eyes going wide. Hans smiled, reaching down to lift up Anna's chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Something wrong, darling?"

"N-N-No! I'm… fine." Anna said quickly, giving Hans a quick curtsy before moving around him before running towards their room, Hans watching her as she ran, an grin on his face. Turning back to Elsa's open door, he smiled at her.

"Hello Queen Elsa. How're you?" he asked, bowing for her.

"Shut up. Don't think I don't know something is wrong."

"My Lady…?"

"You are doing something to my sister to upset her, and I'm going to find out what. I will not tolerate my sister in pain." Elsa said, getting in Hans' face, pointing an accusatory finger at his smug face. Hans only smiled, chuckling darkly,

"I think you are forgetful your majesty. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I seem to recall that you shutting your sister out caused her great pain, and brought her to me."

Elsa's face turned shocked, and tears began to pool in her eyes, and without a second look at the man before her, she ran off into her room, slamming the door. As Hans walked away, he knew that Elsa simply was becoming too smart for her own good, and that it was time to… _execute_ stage 3 of his master plan.

* * *

As the tears streamed down Anna's face onto her pillow, she heard the door open, and her head flew up. She instantly began wiping away her tears, turning to face Hans as he strode in.

"H-Hello Hans. W-What are you doing here?"

"Anna, you're silly. This is my room too, and I'm here to see my gorgeous wife." he said, leaning in to kiss her gently, cupping her cheeks to hold her to him. Pulling away from her, he smiled at her, running his hands down her body.

"You feel a little more plump. Maybe you are with child."

"Maybe… I was supposed to start my… woman times… but I seem to be late…"

"Then maybe you are pregnant! How about in the morning, we go visit the palace doctor? Then we can know for sure."

"Alright. Whatever you want."

"I truly hope you are pregnant. I can't wait to have an heir." he said happily, clapping his hands together, sitting down on the bed next to Anna. After removing his boots, he ran his hands from her knee to her upper thigh, moving his hand inwards to touch the area right above her pussy. Anna bit her lip, gripping the sheets as Hans hiked up her skirts, and a few more tears dripped down her face, one landing on the back of his hand, stilling them both. Hans looked up at her quickly, but Anna turned her head, trying to compose herself.

"Please, Hans… If I am… uh… pregnant, you wouldn't want to umm… hurt the baby… right?" she begged, trying to move away from him. He sat there, his face darkening as she tried to escape him, and he pounced on her, pinning her down.

"Oh, but sweetheart, we don't know for sure yet, so we can still have sex." he muttered darkly, kissing her neck passionately, leaving a large hickey there. As he began to tear her dress off her, Anna lay in silence, praying that someday this torture would end. With a final movement, he let her tattered dress fall to the floor, completely useless now, and went to work on taking off her chemise and panties, leering at her body.

"Oh Anna, you are so… beautiful. I can't wait until you give me a beautiful son." he whispered, pulling down his pants to reveal his erection, stroking it hard before slipping it inside her, making her shudder. He groaned at how incredibly tight her sweet little pussy was, and he quickly began to thrust, his hands roughly grabbing many parts of her body. But when he began to tease her other entrance with his finger, Anna began to fight back.

"No! Hans, please! Please stop! _Please_!"

"Oh darling, begging won't help you. Now quit fighting it, or I'll spank you!" he yelled, and she began screaming as he pulled out of her pussy and began teasing her anus with the head of his penis. He licked his fingers, sticking them in her anus to lube her up, before removing his fingers and thrusting into her.

"AHHH! NO! HANS, YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, stopping him instantly.

"Monster? You think I'm a monster? Well, the let me show you just how _monstrous _I can be!" he said in the most evil voice Anna had ever heard. Pulling out from her, he pushed her down onto the bed, her lying on her chest, and he began using shreds of her clothing to tie her arms and legs to the bedposts. Standing up after she was firmly tied down, she walked over to his discarded pants, grabbing his belt and snapping it, making Anna jump with fear.

Coming back over to the bed, he sat on his knees between her legs, staring at her supple, round bottom, and he grinned think of how red it would be after he had had his way with her. Holding the belt tight, he struck her butt, hard, making her cry out in pain. Smiling as he heard her cries, he struck again, and again, over and over for what seemed like forever until her butt felt like it was burning.

"Oh, your butt looks so good like this. Such a pretty crimson color…" he muttered, in a sweet tone oozing with evil. Licking his fingers again, he lubed up her anus again before entering her, grabbing her hips tightly as he pounded into her ass. She muffled her screams in a pillow, biting down whenever he thrust harder or slapped her ass. With a loud groan, he came, pulling out just in time to cover her ass in his semen, the white color prominent on the red color of her poor buttocks.

After he regained his breath, he untied her, pulling her tight against his body and demanding she go to sleep. He listened to her whimper and cry for half an hour before she finally drifted off. Once he was absolutely positive she was asleep, Hans released Anna from his grasp, standing up to pull on his clothes, not forgetting to grab his sword before he left, ready to find Elsa.

* * *

Hans found Elsa in one of the parlors, reading a book in the dim candlelight, and he smiled darkly as he entered, closing the door behind him quietly, only capturing Elsa's attention when the lock clicked.

"Prince Hans? What are you doing here?"

"Why, I wanted to have a little chat with my dear sister-in-law."

"Oh? May I ask what about?"

With a dark grin, Hans began to wonder around the room, glancing innocently at the many books and knick-knacks the room held.

"Well, as you may well know Elsa, I am thirteenth in line for the crown in my own kingdom. As I grew up, I was constantly reminded of that, knowing I would never, _ever_ become a king. And that… well, it filled me with rage. And so I began to devise a plot. Marry a princess, and become king. Simple enough, correct?"

"Umm… I guess so."

"Well, the only problem was, all the princesses wanted to marry my other brothers, never me. And that just fueled my rage. I was about to give up hope when I heard about a little kingdom, called Arendelle"

"When we got an invitation to go to the coronation ceremony, I instantly jumped on the chance, knowing that this was finally my time. Until I got here, and realized that the soon to be queen would speak to no one, and had turned down many marriage proposals"

"And then, as fate would have it, I just happened to bump into your naive little sister, and there was a ray of light. I could still execute my plan, but with a few slight changes. I thought to myself, 'even if I married Anna, Elsa will still be in the way of me being king', so that's when I made my decision."

"W-What decision?"

"To stage a little _accident_ for you." he murmured darkly, his grin turning evil as he grabbed Elsa, holding her tight as she thrashed, screaming into his hand that was locked over her mouth. The two struggled, bumping into things and making a huge mess of the room, but finally Hans got Elsa pinned to the floor, a cloth stuffed in her mouth to gag her. As Hans sat up on his knees, his hips holding Elsa down, he pulled his sword from it's sheath, and in that instant Elsa began to scream louder, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye Elsa. It's been a real _treat_."

And with that, he drove the sword into her heart, blood spraying onto him and leaking onto the floor. As her eyes turned cloudy and lifeless, Hans got off her, holding her body to his, making sure it looked like he was trying to help her. After throwing the window open and bloodying another spare knife he had, he opened the parlor door, rushing through the halls screaming for help.

"Prince Hans! Why are you covered in blood?! Has something happened to Princess Anna?" one of the guards cried out, going into a defensive stance.

"No! It's Queen Elsa! I was taking a late night stroll when I heard loud banging coming from the parlor, and when I opened the door, an assassin was sitting over the queen, driving a knife through her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! THE QUEEN IS DEAD!" he cried out before collapsing on the floor, crocodile tears streaming down his face. As the guards ran off, he stood up, grinning evilly as he stalked off towards his and Anna's bedroom.

* * *

Anna's was woken up by lots of muffled shouting coming from outside the door, but just as she got up to go see what was happening, Hans entered the room, making her stiffen instantly.

"H-Hans? Is something wrong?" she said, noticing the sad look on his face. Without a word, he walked over to her, embracing her in a hug as he began to cry again, putting on a very convincing show.

"Oh darling… I'm so sorry…"

"About what? Tonight?" she said shocked.

Pulling back from her slightly, he looked her in the eyes with a deadpanned expression.

"No, you _deserved _what you got tonight. I'm sorry about… Elsa."

"W-What about Elsa?" Anna said cautiously, pulling completely out of Hans arms, holding her hands to her chest.

"Elsa… was murdered. An assassin crept in through the parlor window and drove a knife through her heart. She's dead." he said, a solitary tear running down his cheek.

In an instant, Anna's whole world came crashing down. Elsa was the only family she had left, and even though she had been shut out her sister, she still loved her. Stumbling back and collapsing on the bed, Anna's hands began to shake, and as Hans reached out to touch her she screamed.

"NO! NO NO NO! SHE CAN'T BE! YOU LIAR!" she screamed at Hans, but he simply nodded, giving her a sad smile. But what Anna did next shocked him. She slapped him, hard, on the face, before running from the room screaming Elsa's name, tears raining from her face as grief consumed her.

Back in their room, Hans stood there, his face still in shock, a red mark blossoming on his cheek from where Anna had slapped him. His face grew dark as he decided in that moment that once she had delivered him enough heirs, he would dispose of his stupid little wench of a wife. Taking off his bloodied clothes, he got into bed, quietly laughing manically to himself.

* * *

As Anna reached the parlor, she was stopped by a few of the guards, who held her back as she screamed.

"LET ME IN! SHE'S MY SISTER! PLEASE, LET ME SEE HER! ELSA!" she cried out, fighting against the guards as she tried to catch a glimpse of her sister. The maids and servants around her were all in tears, many of them hugging others, all mourning the loss of the young queen. Finally, Anna saw a quick glimpse of her sister, who was laying motionless on a cot, a large bloodstain all over her dress. Seeing her sister, dead, drained Anna of all of her energy, and she fainted, thankfully caught by one of the guards, who carried her back to her room, delivering her to Hans. After tucking her into bed with himself, he lay there, picturing the coronation he would soon get, and it filled him with pure joy.

He would finally be king.


	3. The Funeral

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is shorter, but exciting stuff is going to happen in the next chapter, and I wanted that one to be separate from this one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Hans delivered the news of Queen Elsa's death to the kingdom, putting on a display of sadness, when in reality, he couldn't be happier. He also announced that he and Anna would have a private coronation as soon as possible, not wanting to turn it into a celebration because of the grief everyone felt for the loss of Elsa. After the announcement, Hans strode back to his and Anna's room, where she was sitting on the window seat, motionless, looking out the window. Coming up behind her, he touched her shoulder, making her tense up instantly.

"What do you want?" she whispered, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Darling, it's time for your doctors appointment. We have to see if you are carrying my heir." he muttered, pulling her up against him roughly. Her head stayed down, but he forced her chin up painfully so she looked in his eyes, and he planted a searing kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he grasped her hand hard, practically dragging her to the physician's chamber. Upon their arrival, he shoved her into the chamber, shutting the door behind her, and sitting down on the nearby bench, waiting patiently. After about twenty minutes, Anna came out, tears in her eyes, and when Hans asked, she simply whispered "One month along," before collapsing to the floor, sobbing. Picking her up, a shit-eating grin on his face, Hans carried her back to their room, setting her on their bed.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful news! An heir! Soon we'll have a little son who I can train to be future king!" Hans shouted with glee. Anna simply sat there, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want a child, at least not with Hans. She was scared that he might beat the child as he beat her. And the thought of her sister never getting to meet her child broke her heart, and she began sobbing harder, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in them, the tears staining her dress. She jumped when she felt Hans hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.

"Anna, we must discuss what is going to happen during this pregnancy, so listen up!" he said forcefully, grabbing her jaw tightly, a pained gasp escaping her lips.

"First of all, we need to pick where we shall put the nursery. I was thinking in here, on the other side of the room. Which brings me to my next item. I'm moving out of this room."

"W-What? Why?" Anna whispered, shock written over her face.

"Because you will be pregnant, and being in the same bed as you may trigger a reaction from me that you won't be able to fulfill."

"A-And what's t-that?"

"Desire. You won't be allowed to have sex, starting now, and I don't want you using your body to tempt me. Which brings me to item number three." he said, his face growing dark.

"You will select three mistresses for me by tomorrow night, or I will go find my own." he said, smiling at her horrified expression.

"M-M-Mistress? Bu-... But Hans…!" she said, confused.

"Anna, sweetheart, it's customary! When a wife is pregnant, the man takes on a few mistresses to please him while his wife cannot! I'll still love you, they will be gone after you have given birth." he said, trying to make her see the good in this. And suddenly, Anna did. If he was out of this room, and had other women to have sex with, then maybe he wouldn't hurt her. She concealed her small amount of glee, nodding.

"Oh. Okay. You umm… you are welcome to find your own mistresses. I don't really know your type anyways…" she muttered.

"Good! Then it's decided! I will be moving into Elsa's old room tomorrow evening." he said happily, but Anna was consumed with rage.

"No! You cannot take my sister's old room!" she screamed, standing up from the bed, fists clenched.

"That will always be Elsa's place, even though she is no longer here!" Anna roared, tears streaming down her face as she got up in Hans' face, frowning. Hans simply stared at her, smirking at her before he slapped her hard against the face, making her scream and recoil in horror. Reaching out to hold her now bruising cheek tightly in his hands, he leaned in close to her and whispered.

"I will soon be the king of Arendelle, and you will no longer defy me like this, you foolish wench. Now, put on your black clothes. We have a funeral to go to."

He released Anna, grabbing his funeral outfit and heading into the attached bathroom to change. Anna fell to her knees, sobbing loudly, her throat beginning to feel raw from her yelling. When she heard the bathroom door open up, she stood up quickly, rushing to get herself dressed behind the screen before Hans could hurt her again.

* * *

Anna stood before her sister's grave, placed in between her mother and father's graves, more on her father's side, leaving room for Anna when she would someday join them. The freshly dug dirt was now covered in a multitude of flowers, all placed there by citizens of Arendelle. Everyone stood with their heads bowed as the priest spoke, his voice thick with the grief he shared with the people. As the funeral drew to a close, many people came to hug Anna wordlessly, showing their support and care for the young soon-to-be queen. After all the other's had left, and it was only Anna, Hans having left with the townspeople, Anna collapsed on the ground.

"Oh Elsa, why? Why did you always shut me out? I love you! I always have! What were you so afraid of? Why did you have to leave me!" she cried out to the heavens, her tears heavy.

The young princess sat in front of the grave for many hours, until finally, Anna stood up, walking over to each of the large tombstones and placed a kiss on each before she headed back towards the castle, her eyes dry, for all her tears had been shed.

* * *

Three days after the funeral, Hans and Anna were crowned as the new king and queen of Arendelle. Hans was beaming the whole time, and he let out a satisfied sigh as the crown was set on his head. As he held the scepter that Elsa had held only a few months prior, Anna began to cry again, silently. Anna went next, holding the scepter and orb proudly, looking up to the heavens, silently promising her parents and sister that she would protect Arendelle for the rest of her days. Once the ceremony was over, the newly crown royals went back to their bed chamber, except now it was only Anna's, since Hans had moved out two days ago. Once inside her room, Hans grabbed Anna roughly by the shoulders and began to kiss her deeply, pressing her against the wall.

"Oh darling, thank you for making all my dreams come true." he whispered in a dark and husky tone, running his hands up under her skirts, but Anna cried out, for once making him stop.

"I forgot, no sex with you until after the baby. My bad, my sweet. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of some things."

As he strolled out, Anna dragged herself over to the window, holding onto her arms gently, trying to hold herself together, as she felt as though she was about to fall apart. How had this happened? How did she end up at only eighteen with no family, an awful husband, and a child she was not ready for? As she stared out the window at the beautiful day, she began to cry again, wishing her sister had never blessed her marriage to Hans.

* * *

As the months dragged on, and the air began to get colder, Anna became more and more depressed. Even though Hans was horrible to her, she still believed she loved him. So it upset her greatly when she caught him, multiple times, having sex with his various mistresses in different locations throughout the castle. He wouldn't even apologize to her anymore, just grin at her before going back to whatever half naked woman he had beneath him, not even caring that Anna was there. For the first time since Anna was little, they held a harvest feast, where the entire kingdom was invited to dine with the royalty, and share their hopefully plentiful harvest.

While that raised Anna's spirits a bit, her depression came back with a hard blow. That night she found Hans with a married townswoman, who was too lost in ecstasy to even notice the young queen who had walked in on them in the throne room, screwing on Hans' throne. It wasn't much better on Christmas either, because after Anna had unwrapped the few small, meaningless gifts from her husband, he left the parlor, saying there was a very special 'present' he had to unwrap in his room.

That night they had another marvelous feast, but Anna was in bed, feeling nauseous and crying, her pregnancy hormones kicking in. After the feast was over, which wasn't until very late at night, the queen crept downstairs to eat a few leftovers, rubbing her belly soothingly as she ate. As she was walking back to her room, she passed by another townswoman, this one she knew was not married, scurrying down the halls, her skin flushed and hair messy. Passing Hans' room, the door opened to reveal her husband, his skin sweaty, and his breathing heavy. He smirked at his tiny, pregnant wife, moving out of his room to push her against a wall forcefully, kissing her passionately, his breath heavy with alcohol. And that made Anna worry. She tried to push him away, but instead he picked her up forcefully, bringing her into his room and slamming the door.

"Oh babyyyy… I need that sweet little rosebud of yoursssss…" Hans slurred, pushing Anna onto the bed on her hands and knees, holding her down forcefully. Uncovering her bottom and pulling her panties aside, he barely lubricated her anus before shoving himself inside her, making her scream and thrash about, trying to escape him.

"Hans! No! The… The baby!"

"This won't hurrrrrt the babyyyy… Promisssssssssse. Mmm!" he moaned out, thrusting even harder into her, his body forcing her down. He didn't last very long, coming hard inside her before pulling out and collapsing on the bed, leaving Anna shaking and in tears. He fell asleep rather quickly, and Anna stood up as fast a she could, rushing down the hall back to her room, locking the door tight once she entered. She leaned her back against the door, crying her eyes out, and she wished that her tears would stop, but she knew as long as things stayed the same, they would never cease.


	4. The Suicide

**I bet you guys love me, right? Two chapters in one day! Well anyways, I bet you are worried about the title of this one, but don't fret, a certain someone makes sure this suicide attempt is just that, an attempt. Can you guess who? Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool day in February when Anna finally decided she had had enough.

She was seven months pregnant by that point, her tiny figure constantly in pain from the strain of her large belly. Every day, she watched as Hans smiled and ran Arendelle as a wonderful king, but at night, she was given a glimpse of her husband's true self as he beat her backside, arms, and legs with various items, leaving huge bruises in his wake. Then he would go to his room and call upon one of his many mistresses, fucking them senseless before sending them on their way before heading back to a battered Anna, making her please him with her mouth. He would then leave her again, letting her cry her eyes out and curl up into herself, wishing the pain and humiliation away.

So on that day, after Hans had left her for the last time that night, she crept out of her room, and left the castle in only her nightgown.

She walked up the snowy hills slowly, her body sore, and her feet becoming numb from walking barefoot. After about an hour, she reached her destination. There was a beautiful lake that had frozen over, and it was where the Arendelle ice harvesters worked, collecting ice for the townspeople even in the colder months. As she gently walked across the ice, her toes turning blue, she approached an opening in the frozen lake where the ice had been collected. The closer she got, the more she began to cry, her tears hot against her cold face. Finally reaching the edge of the opening, she fell to her knees, sobbing loudly, her head raised to the heavens.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Elsa! You were right... about everything. Please forgive me!" she cried out, her hands shaking from the cold. Looking down at her pregnant belly, she rubbed it gently, more tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, my little one. I'm sorry you will never live to see the sunshine, but I promise… that it's better this way." she whispered to her belly before standing up, looking into the opening at the freezing cold water. As she said one final prayer, she stepped forward, and plunged into the water.

* * *

Earlier that night, a young ice harvester and his reindeer had been working on the lake, but since it was just the two of them, it took them longer to collect ice. So naturally, they always left after everyone else, after the moon had risen. So that night as they left, the reindeer heard something to his right, glancing over to see a far away figure standing on the ice. Making a grunting sound, he alerted his friend.

"What is it Sven?" the young man asked, leaning forward to look at his reindeer friend who had stopped moving. Sven nodded his head in the direction of the figure, and when the young man noticed, he cocked his head.

"Hmm. I wonder who that is. Everyone should be gone by now. Maybe they need help." he said, getting off his sled and unhooking the reindeer, walking with him towards the figure. Just as the figure began to become more clear, it disappeared into the water, making both man and reindeer's eyes widened, and he hopped on the reindeer's back quickly, shouting "Sven, go!"

The two of them raced along the ice until finally they reached the opening, where they could see the figure sinking slowly downwards into the freezing water. Taking off his vest quickly, he dove in, capturing the figure under the arms and hauling them out of the frigid water. Both of them soaked, he looked over at whoever he had just rescued and gasped.

"Sven! It's the queen! Oh my god, we need to get her warm, now!" he said, quickly picking up the soaked queen and racing back to his sled, his body starting to tremble from his soaked clothes. Hooking Sven up quickly, they raced down the hill until they spotted Oaken's. As they arrived, the man gently picked up the queen, pulling her into the building.

"Oaken! Help! The queen fell through the ice!" he called out, and the tall man named Oaken came bursting through the back door, his face troubled.

"Bring her here, Kristoff! Let me check her pulse, ja?" he said, patting the counter so Kristoff could lay the young queen down before going outside to grab a change of clothes for himself in his sled. After changing quickly in the nearby barn where he usually slept, he went back inside, where Oaken's family was helping him warm the queen up, so as not to send her body into shock when they put her in the sauna. The woman in Oaken's family had changed the queen from her frozen nightgown to a thick, dry one, and then they all wrapped her in blankets and put her on a cot with a bed warmer at her feet.

"We'll get her warmed up real quick, then give her free visit to sauna!" Oaken said, smiling at Kristoff.

"Thanks Oaken. I'll warm up the barn and she can sleep in there tonight. Sven can keep her warm too." Kristoff said.

"Okee! I wonder what the queen was doing out on the ice?" Oaken said, scratching his head.

"I have no idea, but I'm just glad she'll be alright. I bet the king would be devastated if she died." Kristoff murmured, a small smile on his face as he looked at the sleeping queen. After warming her up even more in the sauna, Kristoff carried the queen to the barn, laying her on a pile of hay next to Sven, who lay close to her so she would stay warm. Once he had her situated, Kristoff lay down on the pile of hay next to her, staying a fair distance away from her so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up, and soon both Sven and Kristoff fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Queen Anna woke up, warm from head to toe, with something furry under her hand. As she recalled the events of the night before, she sat up with a shriek, waking the reindeer on her left and the strange man on her right. Standing up quickly, she grabbed a nearby pickaxe and held it tightly in the direction of the two strangers.

"W-Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Please, calm down your majesty. My name is Kristoff, and this is my buddy Sven. we rescued you last night when you fell through the ice." Kristoff spoke calmly, staying down so she didn't feel threatened. Lowering the pickaxe, tears began to spring from Anna's eyes, and she collapsed on the dirt ground, sobbing into her hands. Kristoff and Sven both moved closer to her slowly, trying to figure out how they should console the queen, when suddenly she looked at them, hurt in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to save me? Why couldn't you have just let me drown!" she screamed at them before sobbing again, one of her hands going to her belly as she whispered "No," over and over again.

"I'm s-sorry, your majesty? I don't understand?" Kristoff said, his eyebrow raised.

"I was… I was trying to… oh god, why did you save me?" she cried again, her hands balling into fists. Both man and reindeer just stood there, their faces covered in shock, before Sven made the first move, and gently nuzzled the queen, who quickly hugged him around the neck. After a few minutes, her tears stopped, and she looked up at Sven, gently scratching the underside of his chin while pressing her face against his, a small smile creeping on her face. Getting down on one knee, Kristoff began to pet Sven gently as he spoke to the queen.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry that you didn't want to be saved. But I wish I knew why." he murmured softly.

"It's Hans…" she said just above a whisper, the hand that wasn't petting Sven balling into a fist.

"What about him?"

"He… he _hits _me."

Sven and Kristoff both looked at each other in surprise, for they had seen the king many times, and he always seemed like a nice person who loved his wife.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know. I guess he just… wasn't the person I thought he was…" she said, sniffling.

"I um… I was trying to… kill myself, when you rescued me… I just… I couldn't in good conscience bring a harmless child into that _hell_" she said bitterly, burying her face in Sven's fur again. The two friends looked at each other sadly before Kristoff spoke.

"Your majesty, if you need to, um… you uh… c-could stay here, if you uh… need to." he stammered, his cheeks growing red. Anna simply gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you very much, but unfortunately, Hans will probably start looking for me, and I rather be gone less time so the blows will be softer." she whispered.

After a moment, she stood up, smiling at the two friends.

"Thank you for saving me. I hope I didn't seem ungrateful before." she said, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Kristoff replied, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Anna."

"Alright, Anna. Do you need Sven and I to give you a ride back into town?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Kristoff dropped Anna off at the front of the bridge that led to the castle, saying goodbye to her both as himself and Sven, making her giggle and give him a big smile. As she walked back through the open gates, Kristoff watched, a strange feeling in his chest, but he shook the feeling away, he and Sven heading back out to the mountains on their sled.

Back in the castle, Anna arrived, and instantly all the servants began shooting questions at her.

"Your majesty! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Kai spoke, hugging her tightly.

"I went for a walk last night and got lost. I found a little trading post in the woods and stayed overnight there, and then an ice harvester gave me directions back here. But really, I'm fine." she said, feeling happier then she had in a long time for some reason. All the servants breathed sighs of relief before ushering her towards the doctor's quarters, wanting her to have the baby checked out. After a quick exam, she went to the dining room, where the cooks brought her non-alcoholic hot glog and an open sandwich. Just as she was finishing, Hans came bursting through the door, and her happiness vanished in an instant. Stalking over to her, he grabbed her chin forcefully, his face angered.

"Where the hell were you last night, you fool? Going out for late night walks, in the snow, no less? Did you even think about what you could have _done _to _my heir_?" he shouted, but Anna simply glared at him, wrenching her face from his grasp.

"You may be king, Hans, but I am the queen, and you can't tell me what to do any longer." she said proudly, standing up to challenge him.

"Since when did you become so bold?" he growled, grabbing her arms roughly and moving her away from her chair before sitting in it himself, forcing her to her knees. Holding her head tightly in place by her hair, he unbuttoned his pants with one hand, revealing his erection.

"Let's see how bold you are after this, darling. Now suck!" he roared, forcing himself inside her mouth, going so far in she began to gag. He fucked her mouth roughly, ignoring her muffled cries and the hateful tears running down her cheeks. After dumping his load into her mouth, which she held for a few painful seconds, she spit it out onto him, making his face darken with pure hatred.

"You fucking wench! You've ruined my clothes!" he yelled, picking her up and throwing her against the wall, which she hit with her back, thankfully missing her large baby bump. She recovered quickly, rushing out the room, making sure to lock her bedroom door so Hans could not get to her. Lying down on her bed, she felt a sense of pride rush through her because of her defiant actions. Though Hans had humiliated her and hurt her, she still felt good about herself, which was something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. As she gently caressed her belly, she thought about Kristoff. He had been so nice to her, saving her, making sure she got warm, and even letting her vent about her problems. She hoped that the two of them could become friends, and as she drifted off to sleep, visions of the sweet blonde man and his reindeer ran through her mind, making her smile.


	5. The Friendship

**Long chapter for all you lovely people! Some familiar faces show up in this chapter, and Anna gets to learn a certain persons big secret. Enjoy! Review if you want!**

* * *

Over the next month, Anna's mood grew increasingly better, and it was all because of a goofy ice harvester and his reindeer. Almost every day, Anna would leave the castle, walking into the village, meeting up with Kristoff and Sven at the market before they headed out. Anna would accompany them in their sled up the mountain to where the ice harvesters worked, and while Kristoff worked, the two of them would chat while Anna fed Sven carrots every once in awhile. For the first time in a long time, Anna was smiling, laughing, and in a generally happy mood, and that made Kristoff happy too. The two of them were now the best of friends, and neither of them had ever really experienced that with another human.

One day while they were out on the ice, Anna gasped loudly, making Kristoff rush to her side with worry.

"Anna! What's wrong?" he said worriedly, holding her shoulders gently and looking at her with worry written over his face.

"Nothing! It's just, the baby kicked me really hard. He's never kicked that hard," she said with a giggle at his shocked face.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought maybe the baby was coming early."

"You're silly, Kristoff. But here, feel him kick!" she said excitedly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close. Carefully removing his glove, she placed his hand on her large belly, holding it there. After a moment, Kristoff looked up at her, pure delight on his face.

"Wow, that is one strong little guy you have in there," he whispered, smiling at her. For a moment the two just stared at each other before Kristoff coughed awkwardly, moving away to go back to his job. Anna's cheeks turned crimson when Sven smirked at her, and she buried her face in her large cloak, biting her lip. She was worried, because she found she was beginning to develop feelings for Kristoff. Romantic feelings. And this time, she knew they were real. When she first started joining him on his trips to the ice harvesting grounds, it was purely to get to know her rescuer better.

But now she went because he was sweet to her, always listening to her vent about how awful Hans was. He made her laugh and smile, which was a welcome thing, and recently whenever she saw him, she got this warm feeling all over, butterflies in her stomach. Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched Kristoff cut the ice with a special saw, and she watched as his arms flexed in an attractive way under his tight shirt, and this time the warm feeling grew hotter, actually making her whole body flush a deep red. She jumped a little when Sven nuzzled her, his mouth partially open, silently asking for a carrot, but she quickly recovered, grabbing a carrot out of the nearby bag and feeding it to him. After Sven finished his carrot, Anna began to stroke Sven's head absentmindedly, her mind on a certain mountain man, but she jumped again when Kristoff spoke.

"Anna? Are you okay? You're… quieter than you normally are. Has something happened?"

"No, I'm fine. My mind is just… wandering."

"Alright. So, how was your day yesterday?"

"It was… okay. I uh… caught Hans with another of his um… mistresses last night, in the hallway near my room," she said, looking down sadly.

"God, he's such a bastard. You are beautiful, smart, sweet, and adorable. He should feel grateful he has you!" Kristoff spit out bitterly, making Anna look at him with wide eyes. Realizing what he had said, Kristoff looked up at Anna in horror, he face completely red.

"I um… Well he uh… he should be grateful. I would thank the gods everyday if you were mine…" he mumbled, glancing at her briefly before going back to his work, his face flushed with embarrassment. Gathering her wits, Anna jumped off the sled and began walking towards Kristoff, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow until she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Kristoff stood there, shocked, for about half a second before he returned Anna's kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as close as he could, considering her pregnant belly. After a moment, they broke away for air, smiles breaking out on both their faces as they rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, they broke from their embrace when Kristoff heard the other ice harvesters, who thankfully had not seen their kiss, call out that they were heading back. Looking sheepishly at Kristoff, Anna bit her lip gently, heading back to the sled to wait for Kristoff to finish so they could head back. After about half an hour, Kristoff had the last of the ice secured in his sled, and they began to head back down the mountain, the sun already set and the chill of night setting in. Kristoff noticed when Anna shivered, and he silently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him to share his heat with her, and she gently nuzzled into his side, her hand resting on his chest. As they pulled into town, Anna pulled herself away from Kristoff, making sure to keep up appearances. Reaching the bridge that led to the castle, she hopped down, smiling at Kristoff.

"Thank you for taking me again today. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Well, I was going to, but I uh… I'd like to introduce you to my family tomorrow, if that's alright," he said sheepishly, shrugging.

"Oh! Of course! That sounds wonderful, Kristoff. Well I'll uh… see you tomorrow," she said quietly, her face going red as the two of them stared at each other for a moment before she quickly turned and headed back to the castle. Closing the doors of the castle behind her, she sighed happily, her cheeks still flushed, but she was brought out of her happiness by a voice.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!" Hans roared from her left, walking down the hall briskly towards her, making her cower a bit. Getting right up in her face, he roughly grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"Answer me!"

"I was just visiting with the townspeople! Please, Hans, calm down!"

"Oh darling, you are such a little _liar._ I was out all day with the nice people of Arendelle, and I didn't see you _once_. So, I ask again, _where were you_!" he shouted.

"I… I was out where the ice harvesters were. I um… I want to make one of them the official royal ice master and deliverer so I can easily get ice for when the baby is born," she said quickly, tripping over her words as she tried to make a convincing story.

Releasing her chin, Hans glared darkly at her, his jaw locked tight. He stared at her for a few minutes before letting out a frustrated breath, grabbing one of her hands forcefully.

"Whatever. If you think it'll be good for the baby, then go ahead, pick a silly little ice harvester to bring you ice. Now come on, it's dinner time," he grumbled, pulling her towards the dining room.

XXX

After dinner, and Hans usual torture, Anna lay in her bed on her side, so as not to squish the baby or lay on her reddened backside. She quietly read a book of fairy tales, with heroic princes saving maidens from dragons and witches, and while it was all interesting, the only thing on her mind was Kristoff. As she lay there, daydreaming about Kristoff riding up on his valiant… reindeer to rescue her, she noticed a shimmer out of the corner of her eye, bringing her back to reality. Standing up quickly, she walked over to the window, gasping at what she saw in the sky. The northern lights. Sitting in the window seat, she placed her hand on her belly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Look little one. The sky's awake," she whispered, sniffling as she thought of her sister and all the fun they used to have as kids, watching the northern lights at night. Closing her eyes, she thought of her whole family, and she wished they could be with her now, enjoying her having a child, even though it was with a man who did not love her, and who she did not love in return. But now she did have someone that she could love, and who she believed would actually love her in return. She just couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

XXX

The next day, Anna got up early, excited to meet Kristoff's family because she knew he wasn't much of a people person, and really only ever talked to her and Sven. After putting her hair in a single braid and dressing in a warm dress, since it was still March, and was quite cold, Anna left her room, a grin on her face. But suddenly, she gasped as she saw all the staff waiting outside her room, their faces smiling as they yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

In truth, Anna had completely forgotten about her own birthday, and so she was shocked when she saw everyone, but smiled when they all came to hug her, wishing her a happy nineteenth birthday. After thanking everyone for wishing her a happy birthday, the young queen left the castle, walking as quickly as her sore legs would go. Just as she saw Kristoff in the distance, the baby kicked her rather hard and Anna bent over, holding her stomach. Rushing over to her quickly, Kristoff held her steady until she could stand on her own, and his face was covered with worry.

"Kristoff, I'm okay. Leif just kicked me really hard."

"Leif?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. That's what I'm naming him. Do you like it?"

"It's a strong name. It'll suit him if how hard he kicks now is any indication for his future strength," Kristoff chuckled, leading Anna over to his sleigh. He smiled when she produced a carrot from inside her cloak, taking a small bite before giving it to Sven, who nuzzled her lovingly. Once Kristoff had helped Anna into the sleigh and he had sat next to her, the two of them set off towards the mountains. About halfway through their journey, Kristoff came to a realization.

"Hey! It's your birthday today! I almost forgot, I have something for you!" he said happily, reaching behind them to grab a package from the back of his sleigh, handing it to Anna.

"Kristoff! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Yes I did. You're my… friend, and it's your birthday. Plus, there is also something for… Leif," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Unwrapping the gift, Anna gasped at what she saw. There was a jar filled with some kind of balm, a hot water bottle, and a pair of little baby booties that were light blue. As tears pooled in Anna's eyes, she placed the items back in the box before throwing her arms around Kristoff's neck, whispering a grateful "Thank you," in his ear. He hugged her back briefly before they pulled away, beaming at each other.

"The uh… the balm is for pain, the water bottle is for back aches, and uh… I hope the booties keep Leif's little feet warm."

"Thank you so much, Kristoff. This is the… the best birthday present ever."

A moment later, Sven grunted, signalling their arrival at their destination, which made the two look forward. Hopping off the sleigh, Kristoff helped Anna off, and the two walked close to each other along a rocky path until they reached a small clearing. All around them were lots of large, smooth rocks, and Anna smiled, thinking this would be a nice place to meet people.

"So! When is your family arriving?" she said, smiling happily as she lowered herself to sit down on one of the rocks.

"Oh! Don't sit there!" Kristoff said, pulling her up, "Sorry, I just didn't want you to sit on…"

But before he could finish his sentence, the ground began to shake, and all the smooth rocks rolled forward, opening up to reveal… trolls! Jumping back, Anna grasped Kristoff's shirt tightly, her eyes nervously scanning the faces of the trolls.

"Umm… Anna, meet my uh… family," he said sheepishly, making Anna give him a shocked look. Just as she was about to speak, the whole crowd of trolls began to chatter.

"Look! Kristoff is home!" shouted one troll.

"And he brought a girlfriend!" said another happily.

"That's not his girlfriend, that's the queen!" another one added matter-of-factly.

"But look! Don't they make the cutest couple?" one said dreamily.

"I think they like each other!" one little troll said innocently.

Kristoff gulped, looking down at Anna, who was blushing furiously, just like him. As the trolls continued to chatter, Kristoff stared at Anna a bit dreamily, which she noticed, looking over at him and giggling nervously. Suddenly their gaze was broken as Kristoff was tackled by three young trolls, making Anna giggle again.

"Hey! HEY! Be careful with me, kids! Ahh! That tickles!" he cried out, powerless under the weight of even just one small troll, let alone three. As Anna gazed at him with happiness, she cried out when she was grabbed from behind by a tower of trolls.

"Bulda! Be careful with her!" Kristoff called out, struggling to get free of the kid trolls to help Anna.

"Oh hush, Kristoff! I'm just seeing if she's right for you!" she said, rolling her eyes before examining Anna, looking at her teeth, nose, and eyes. Standing up, Kristoff rushed over to Anna, and the trolls all looked on happily as Kristoff pulled her close, making sure they hadn't been to rough with her.

"So, how long have you two been together?" one troll asked, and Kristoff rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We aren't together! We're just friends! Anyways, Anna is married, and _pregnant_," he answered, his hands on his hips.

"But you two _clearly_ have feelings for each other! It's true love!" one troll said as if it was obvious to everyone.

Looking up at Kristoff shyly, Anna bit her lip as her cheeks flushed. The trolls somehow knew that yes, Anna did have feelings for Kristoff, and no, they weren't just feelings of friendship.

"You know guys, I just wanted to introduce her to you, have a nice time, not have you guys berate us about love!" Kristoff huffed angrily.

"Kristoff, it's okay, really. Let's just drop it, okay everyone?" Anna said, and everyone nodded after a moment. Smiling, Anna walked over to one of the rock ledges surrounding the clearing to sit down, wanting to rest her feet. She watched as Kristoff talked to everyone, his happy self back, and she felt something she hadn't felt in awhile. Jealousy. She was jealous that Kristoff had a family who cared for him, or that were at least alive. Sighing, she felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she thought of her family, but she gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a very old looking troll wearing a cape made of moss, with many crystals around his neck.

"Hello Anna. It's been a long time."

"Huh?"

"I'm Grand Pabbie. I see you still have that white streak," he said, pointing to the strand of white in her hair, which she touched, her face confused.

"I uh… Hello. I'm sorry, have me met before?"

"Yes. When you were young, your parents brought you to me."

"What? Why?"

"Your sister struck you with a blast of her icy magic in the head."

Anna's faced became very confused, and she stood up quickly.

"Icy magic?"

"Yes. When you were struck, I changed your memories so you wouldn't remember she had powers. Your parents just wanted to protect you both, but I never thought they'd make her hide away like that," he said sadly.

As Pabbie explained everything, it all started to make sense. Why Elsa had shut her away. She was just trying to protect her, but instead she hurt Anna more in the process. The information became too much for Anna, and she fainted.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out, rushing over to her as she fell, catching her just in time.

"Grand Pabbie! What happened?"

"I told her about Elsa's powers. She needed to know why her sister shut her out."

"But she fainted! Urgh! You guys are _not _being very helpful today!" he said angrily, picking Anna up bridal style and carrying her back to the sleigh. After bundling her up, he headed back down the mountain towards Oaken's, so she could rest in the barn.

XXX

Anna woke with a start a few hours later, calling out her sisters name. She had been dreaming about her sister, who in her dream had accidently struck Anna with ice in the heart, and Anna froze to solid ice, calling out her sisters name right before she froze. Looking around, Anna noticed she was in Kristoff's barn, and she sighed, flopping back down onto the haystack, tears springing into her eyes as she remembered what Grand Pabbie had told her. Ice powers. It all made sense. The closed door, the isolation, the gloves! She was just protecting herself, and everyone else from her magic. As Anna continued to think about her sister's secret, she heard the door open, and smiled when Kristoff and Sven walked in.

"Hey there sleepy head. You feeling okay?" he asked, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the hay.

"Hi. I'm alright. Just a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry about what Pabbie said. He just thought it best that you knew."

"Wait… you knew?" she asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Haha… yeah. When Elsa struck you when you were little, that's uh… that's when I met the trolls. Sven and I were watching from a distance, and Bulda found us," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled.

"Oh. Wow," she whispered, shocked that Kristoff knew.

The two talked for awhile, Anna venting about how saddened she was that her sister had to hide from her, and when Anna noticed the sun begin to set, she decided she best head back to the castle.

Dropping her off at the bridge, and hugged Kristoff, thanking him for letting her meet his family, and helping her find out more about her own. She watched as he rode off out of sight, and she sighed, thinking about what the trolls had said about the two of them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The birth of Leif comes next!**


	6. The Birth

**Hello again! Thank you to all the new followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I'm glad you all enjoy this story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter too! Review if you want, but it is much appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was on a warm spring day, April 7th, that Prince Leif of Arendelle came into the world.

Anna woke up that morning, happy because it was her due date, and children in her family usually came on their due date; but a bit sad because yesterday, Hans had left on a two week long trade journey. He had told her two days ago at breakfast, and she had been mildly pissed off at him, because this was the child _he _had wanted so badly, but for some reason didn't want to see him come into the world.

So today after Anna had washed her face, brushed her hair, and dressed in a loose, comfortable gown, she went out to see Kristoff, hoping he would cheer her up. As she arrived at the barn he stayed in, she knocked quickly, and the door swung open, revealing quite a sight. Kristoff was standing there, in only his pants and belt, his hair ruffled and a dopey grin on his face. Anna stood there in shock, her mouth agape, making Kristoff's cheeks turn crimson for a moment before he invited her in. He helped her onto the pile of hay before running to put a shirt on, not that Anna minded, as she quite enjoyed the view he had given her. Returning, he plopped down next to her, smiling.

"Your due date is today, right?"

"Mmm hmm. Women in my family usually have babies on their due date, so may he'll make an appearance today," she said with a small smile, caressing her belly.

"Who do you think he's going to look like?" Kristoff inquired, his hand moving to rub her stomach as well.

"I hope he looks more like me. But Hans has darker hair and eyes than me, so Leif will probably look more like him," she sighed sadly.

The two of them just lay there, caressing Anna's swollen belly, both of them smiling every time that little Leif kicked. After a while, the rhythmic rubbing of her belly made Anna sleepy, and she fell asleep next to Kristoff, who gently wrapped his arms protectively around her.

A few hours later, Anna awoke with a gasp as she felt water gush from in between her legs, and a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Kristoff! Wake up! Th-The baby! Leif! He's… He's coming!" she shouted, and Kristoff woke up instantly, jumping to his feet.

"Ahh! Umm, you stay here, stay calm and uhh… I'll go umm… hook up the wagon that Oaken has! Yeah!" he said quickly, racing outside with Sven behind him. Anna lay back, taking deep, shuddering breaths, trying to relax herself. A minute later Kristoff came rushing back in, leaning down to pick up Anna, carrying her bridal style to the wagon, sitting her on the front seat. Getting in on the other side, he put Anna in between his legs and grabbed the reins, yelling Sven's name to get him to go.

As they raced towards the kingdom, Anna gripped Kristoff's arm every time she got a contraction, biting her lip to keep from crying out. As they got into Arendelle, Kristoff shouted as they raced down the bridge.

"Open the gates! The queen is in labor!" he cried out, and the guards quickly opened the gates, letting them in. They came to a screeching halt, and Kristoff jumped off, holding Anna close.

The servants gasped as they saw Anna in pain, in the arms of another man, but they rushed her in without questioning what was going on. Kristoff carried Anna into her bedroom, where the doctor and midwife had already laid down towels, with warm water, and ice Kristoff had brought by the day before. He lay Anna down on her bed, and everyone instantly went to work, helping her out of her dress and into a loose nightgown. Kristoff excused himself the minute they began to undress her, but Anna called out to him.

Rushing to the side of her bed, he kneeled down next to Anna, reaching out to hold her hand as she began to cry from the pain.

"Kristoff, will you… will you wait outside? Please?" she begged, gripping his hand tightly. His face turned shocked for a moment, as did the faces of the other people in the room, but he simply nodded, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand before standing up and leaving the room. Sighing as he closed the door, he headed back downstairs to the courtyard to unhook Sven from the wagon before heading back upstairs to wait outside Anna's room.

Back inside her room, Anna was screaming at the top of her lungs as pain shot through her body. She gripped two of the maids hands as the doctor and midwife talked to her, telling her that it was time to push. Screaming, Anna pushed as hard as she could, falling back when she was done, tears streaming down her face. She hated Hans for doing this to her! This was all _his_ fault! She began screaming Hans name in total anger, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bed sheets instead of the poor maids' hands. The midwife shouted out to give her one big push, and as she pushed, she felt pain surge through her, until finally… she collapsed. And then she heard it. Her eyes closed, completely exhausted, she began to sob as she heard the sweet cries of her baby.

"Congratulations, your majesty. It's a healthy baby boy," the doctor said, and Anna smiled happily, her tears still flowing. A moment later, she opened her eyes as the doctor brought her baby over to her, and she began to cry even harder as she saw him. His skin was bright pink, his cheeks dark red as he cried, but the instant he was placed in her arms, he quieted, opening his eyes. Anna gasped when she saw his eyes. They were just like hers, a bluish-teal color; and as she pulled back his blanket, she saw a small tuft of dark ginger hair, like Hans, on his cute little head. As she leaned down, she gently kissed his nose that looked just like hers, and she smiled as he just looked at her with pure wonder.

"What are you going to name him, your majesty?" the doctor asked.

"Leif. Prince Leif of Arendelle," she whispered, looking up proudly at the room full of smiling people. As the doctor wrote down his name on the birth certificate, most of the maids began to clean up the room, holding the baby as they cleaned Anna, changing her into a new, clean dress. Once everyone was done cleaning, most of the people left as the midwife taught Anna how to feed the baby, who latched on immediately and began to suckle. Before the midwife left, Anna asked her to send Kristoff into the room in a few minutes, before turning her attention back to Leif.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Anna quickly covered herself before saying "Come in!" The door opened slowly, and Kristoff poked his head in, smiling at Anna as he approached her. He sat down on the bed next to her, and he gasped when he saw Leif.

"Oh my god… Anna, he's beautiful."

"Thank you. Oh Kristoff… I love him so much," she whispered, snuggling Leif close to herself.

"Do you… want to hold him Kristoff?" she asked, and he gaped at her before nodding. Slowly sitting up, Anna gently placed Leif in Kristoff's arms, and he smiled brightly as Leif stared at him.

"He… he has your eyes. And your nose. And those rosy cheeks," he whispered, smiling at both of them, and Anna smiled, leaning back so she could rest.

The two of them sat there, taking turns holding the baby, and just talking. Eventually, Leif got fussy, and Anna realized that he was probably tired, and she asked Kristoff to put Leif in his cradle. After Leif was down and asleep without much fuss, Kristoff sat next to Anna again, holding her hand gently, rubbing small circles into the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Kristoff… for being here, I mean. I just… I couldn't do it… alone."

"It's uhh… no problem. I wanted to make sure you were okay anyways," he whispered, leaning in slowly. He was aiming for her forehead, but Anna had other ideas, and she pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him for the second time ever. It was slow and sweet, and both of them felt the fireworks that you should feel when kissing. Pulling away, Kristoff gave her a small smile before he coughed awkwardly, standing up quickly.

"Kristoff…?"

"I'm sorry. It just… feels weird. I mean, you are _married_, and just had _his _sweet little baby, and I just don't want… to get too involved," he whispered sadly, looking down.

"I didn't… oh god, I'm sorry Kristoff, I just… I thought that…" she choked out, a tear rolling down her cheek slowly.

"No! Oh! Anna, I-... I do umm, like you, it's just that… I don't want to… I don't know…" he said quickly, sitting back down next to Anna. Gathering up her courage, she sat up quickly and kissed him again, pushing her hands into his hair, holding him close. As she pulled away, she whispered the words that he needed to hear, and that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I think I'm falling… in love with you."

"I think I am too…" Kristoff whispered back, and they both bit their own lips awkwardly, but with love shining in their eyes. After a moment of just staring at each other, Kristoff leaned in and gently pecked Anna's lips, running his hand through her loose hair that fell in waves down her back. Pulling away, he smiled at her before standing up.

"I uh… I really should leave. I have to work tomorrow, but I promise I'll come visit you and Leif afterwards, okay?" he said, and Anna nodded, laying down in bed, exhaustion coming over her. With one final kiss on her forehead, Kristoff left, leaving Anna alone with her son. She stood up, moving his rocking cradle closer to her bed so she wouldn't have to go too leave the bed to reach him, and he would be close to the fireplace. Picking him up gently, she held him close to her chest, running her fingers gently up and down his soft little cheeks, and he stirred slightly, snuggling into her. After a moment she placed him back in his crib, lying back down in her enormous bed, wishing she had someone to share it with. She drifted off to sleep as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, following the same tracks from her earlier shed tears.

* * *

The next evening, Kristoff visited as promised, bringing along a nice block of ice for the palace to use however they pleased. He also brought along a large bouquet of wildflowers for Anna, which she had one of the servants put in a vase on her bedside table. Anna excused the servant, saying she would like some time alone with Kristoff to discuss some matters, but she was lying through her teeth, and Kristoff gave her a knowing look. Once the servant had left, Anna beckoned Kristoff closer by patting the space on the bed next to her, and he sat down next to her, taking off his boots and resting his head against the headboard. Leaning over to the other side, Anna gently grabbed Leif from his crib, placing him in Kristoff's arms, which made him smile.

"So, how was his first night?"

"Good. He slept through most of the night, and this morning I was still so exhausted from yesterday that I had to have one of the maids change his first diaper," Anna giggled, making Kristoff chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad he slept good."

"He's just like me in that sense. You usually can't get me awake until after nine."

Both of them laughed as quietly as they could, but unfortunately Leif woke up, beginning to cry loudly. Grabbing him from Kristoff, Anna held him close, trying to shush him, but his cries continued.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake him."

"No no, it's okay. He needed to wake up anyway. It's feeding time," she said quietly, and Kristoff coughed uncomfortably after a minute, moving to leave.

"You… you don't have to leave, Kristoff," Anna said shyly, biting her lip and looking down.

"O-Okay…" he said quietly, getting back to his comfortable position on the bed.

Anna gently pulled the top of her dress down, revealing her swollen breasts, and she drew Leif closer to one of them, which he instantly latched onto, suckling with abandon. Looking up, she was met with Kristoff's gaze, his face flushed as he looked at her breasts. Not really knowing what to do, Anna turned her head away from Kristoff, instead looking at her son.

"You… You're beautiful. I mean, you're uhh… you're beautiful all the time! Just, uhh…" he said, stumbling over his words, and Anna looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips gently. She knew that this was so, _so _very wrong, but she didn't care. She rather be an adulterer then spend another moment living in constant fear of her abusive husband.

The two of them just sat in silence, something they tended to do often when together, and just enjoyed the moment. For the first time in forever, Anna felt like she had a family again, and that brought happy tears to her eyes. Once Leif had finished eating, she placed him back in his crib before laying down on her back, Kristoff laying down fully as well. She gently put her arms around him, and snuggled close to him, kissing his neck gently. The steady sound of his breathing, and the rhythmic thumping of his heart put her to sleep, only to be awoken a few hours later as she heard Leif crying.

But when she opened her eyes so she could get him, she saw something that made her heart soar.

"Shh… shh… calm down, buddy. It's okay. I've got you," Kristoff said soothingly to Leif, holding him close and rocking him back and forth, trying to sooth his cries. Kristoff glanced up when he saw Anna sit up out of the corner of his eye, and he gave her a crooked smile.

"Sorry, I was trying to let you sleep, but he just won't calm down."

"That's okay. He probably needs to get changed," Anna said, standing up and walking over to the boys. Kristoff placed Leif gently in Anna's arms, and she took him over to the changing table, changing his wet diaper quickly before handing him back to Kristoff.

"There we go, buddy! Now you're all better," Kristoff said in a sort of baby voice, smiling at the small baby that looked even smaller in his large arms. Standing next to Kristoff, Anna smiled at the beautiful man before her holding her beautiful son.

"You'd make a great father, Kristoff," she whispered sadly, wishing that Leif could be his son instead of Hans'.

"Thank you, but unfortunately… the only person that I'd want to have kids with… is married," he said sadly, looking at Anna with a sad smile on his lips. This declaration brought sad tears to Anna's eyes, and she hugged Kristoff around his middle, being careful not to squish Leif.

"I wish I could take you far, far away from here so you could be happy. I hate that he hurts you."

"I know. I wish you could too, but… I can't leave the people of Arendelle. I think the only reason Hans isn't mean to them is because of me," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. After a moment she pulled away and Kristoff handed her Leif.

"I better go, Anna. Sven's probably tired, and so is your little man. Should I come by tomorrow?" he asked, and she nodded again, placing Leif in his crib before rushing over to hug Kristoff.

"See you tomorrow," she said into his chest as she hugged him tightly, and with a quick peck on the lips, he left again.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**


	7. The Affair

**Two chapters in one weekend? Lucky you! And just a heads up, if you ship Kristanna, then I promise you, you will **_**love**_** this chapter!**

**Also, if there is anyone out there who would like to do fanart, I would really appreciate it! :) Enjoy, and review if you want!**

* * *

Two weeks after Leif was born, Hans returned, and he was ecstatic to see his son. Little did he know though, was that his son and wife had spent every day since he had been gone in Anna's room with a certain mountain man. One night Kristoff even stayed over, unknown to the rest of the people in the castle, but he slept in Anna's bed, the two of them cuddling lovingly as they dreamt of themselves, happy together. And it was the next morning that they basically decided officially that they were having an affair.

The first night that Hans was home, he demand Anna come to his chambers and let him have his way with her, but she told him that the doctor said no sexual intercourse for four more weeks. So instead, he dragged her to the throne room, sat on his throne, and made her pleasure him with his mouth, angry and spiteful tears streaming down her cheeks as she did. Afterwards, she went back to her room and washed her face roughly before gargling water to get the horrible taste of his cum out of her mouth. When she was done, she got into bed, fed Leif, and then held him for awhile, crying. She had been the happier in the last two weeks then she had been since her parents died, and it was all because of Hans absence and Kristoff's attention.

The next few days passed by slowly and quite boringly for Anna, as it was the same routine everyday. Take care and love her baby, and take Hans emotional and physical beatings. And the one person who she wanted to see the most, she couldn't. She was still too exhausted to leave the castle just yet, and she couldn't leave Leif alone either, so for now she was trapped.

When Leif turned six weeks old, Hans was called away to visit a far away kingdom who wished to trade with Arendelle, and he left without saying goodbye to either of them. But Anna wasn't sad at all, because the minute she had found out Hans was gone, she ordered someone to go find Kristoff and bring him to her immediately.

An hour later, there was a knock at her bedroom door, and she flung it open revealing Kristoff. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him inside before pushing his body against the door, closing it. Her lips instantly descended on his, and they began to kiss heavily, hands roaming each others bodies.

"I've missed you so much," Anna whispered as Kristoff kissed her neck passionately, his hands holding her body against his. The two of them had begun a more intimate affair over the two weeks that Hans was gone when Leif was born, sleeping in the same bed and making out.

Locking the door, Anna pulled away from Kristoff, only to drag him over to the bed, pushing him down before climbing atop him, kissing him deeply. As they made out heavily, Anna began to fumble with Kristoff's clothes, undoing his belt before moving to tug his shirt off.

"Wait," he said, breaking the kiss and pushing her back a little, "What are you doing?"

"I… I want to… I want to have sex with you!" she said quietly, biting her lip and looking at him through her lashes.

"Anna… we can't. Leif is in here. And I'm a…" but he cut himself off, looking down shyly.

"A what?"

"I'm a… virgin. I've never… been with anyone… and it's never appealed to me… at least until recently…" he said quietly, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Kristoff…" she said quietly, moving to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I don't care. I love you."

He smiled up at her, giving her a firm kiss before they just sat there hugging each other for awhile until they heard a little squeak come from Leif's crib. Standing up, Kristoff walked over to Leif's crib and picked him up, smiling at the little boy who had just awoken.

"Hey buddy! I've missed you so much! You've grown!" Kristoff exclaimed happily, blowing a raspberry on Leif's cheek, making the small boy giggle loudly. Walking back over to the bed, Kristoff kicked off his boots before lying down with Leif on his chest, his little head tucked under Kristoff's chin.

Anna layed down next to her two favorite people in the whole world, wrapping an arm around Kristoff's waist and kissing him on the cheek.

"I want to take our relationship further, Kristoff. Maybe not right now, but maybe soon?" she said, looking up at him with her bright teal eyes.

"Alright. Soon. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me. I really want to be with you in that way, but then I remember that you're with… _Hans,_" he said sadly, looking down at her with a tormented gaze.

"I know… I wish I could just… _divorce_ him, or something like that. But I can't," she whispered, scooting up so she was eye to eye with Kristoff. They lay there, gazing at each other with many emotions passing through their eyes, both of them gently caressing Leif's small back. A few moments later, Leif began to fuss, and Anna realized that it was time to feed him. Together the two sat up and Kristoff handed Leif to Anna, and watched with a small smile as she pulled down the top of her dress and began to feed her son.

This had became one of the things that Kristoff loved to do with Anna, and while her breasts were exposed, that wasn't the reason he enjoyed it. He loved to watch this because he got to see Anna truly be a mother, bringing nourishment to her small boy, and because he loved to see Leif be well fed and happy. Though he wasn't his son by blood, Kristoff felt like his father, since he was the only truly caring father figure in his life.

Kristoff was upset to learn from Anna that one night when Leif woke up and was crying loudly, Hans barged into her room and began shouting at her, telling her to, quote, 'Shut the little monster up'. Anna knew that while Hans wanted heirs, he didn't actually love Leif, he just wanted someone who would follow in his footsteps. But Anna wasn't going to let Leif be anything like Hans.

As Anna finished feeding Leif, she handed him to Kristoff so she could clean her breasts because Leif had made a little mess. As Kristoff rubbed the young boy's back, he cringed when he heard a loud fart noise and smelled something horrid coming from Leif's diaper.

Standing up, he walked over to the changing table and began to undress Leif, his nose scrunching as he remove his dirty cloth diaper. He quickly wiped his bottom before putting on a fresh diaper, fastening it tight, and putting his clothes back on. Turning around when he was done, he saw Anna, her jaw slack as she stared at him.

"How… how did you know how to…?"

"I uhh… I had to change baby troll diapers when I was younger. Let me tell you, this is _nothing_ compared to _that_," he chuckled, making Anna smile. She walked over to him and pecked his cheek gently, whispering her thanks in his ear. She noticed as Leif yawned, nuzzling his little head into Kristoff's shoulder, and she gently grabbed the sleepy boy from him, going to place him in his crib.

Turning back to Kristoff, she smiled shyly before making sure his shirt was in order, and then she motioned for him to follow her. Leaving her room with Kristoff in tow, she came across one of the nannies, asking her to watch over Leif, saying she had very important business to attend to with Kristoff. She smirked at Kristoff, his eyebrow quirked at her in confusion, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him along down the halls.

* * *

Entering the courtyard, she pulled him through the garden to the stables, and the minute they entered, she slammed the door closed, locking the stable doors. Sven was in the barn with Sitron and Anna's horse, and he smiled when he saw Kristoff and Anna, but his face went shocked as Anna and Kristoff began to make out, falling into a pile of hay in an empty stall. Anna pulled Kristoff's shirt up again, and this time he didn't protest, letting her remove his shirt to reveal his sculpted chest. She gently ran her fingers along his pectorals and abs, having never felt such hard and bulging muscles. She leaned down to kiss his chest gently, and he groaned lowly, biting his lip as heat raced through his body. He reached for the laces of her dress, fighting to pull her dress from her body so he could get to her sweet, creamy skin. She pulled away to get rid of her dress, leaving her in a loose chemise and lacy panties, and Kristoff's eyes widened as he took in her body. He couldn't believe she had had a baby only six weeks earlier, since she hadn't gained much weight, and was still extremely petite.

She lay back on top of Kristoff, kissing his lips with fiery passion, and she squealed in delight as Kristoff rolled them over, grinding his hips into hers. She moaned when she felt his growing erection between her legs, and she ran her hands down his back to try and pull his pants down.

"Oh gods… Kristoff! I need you!" she moaned out, and he pulled away to look in her eyes, his cheeks going red.

"Can… can you help me with this? I'm not really… sure what to do. I was never taught any of this," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I'm not sure what it's really supposed to be like either. But… I'll teach you the best I can," she said, giggling as she reached up to yank his pants down.

Once he was free of his pants and boots, he was left in just his loose underwear that was now strained because of his erection. Biting her lip, Anna pulled off her chemise, leaving her in just her underwear, and Kristoff's heated eyes roamed her body, making her blush. Lying down, she beckoned him to her with a wave of her hand, and he came to hover over her, their lips almost touching. Reaching down, Anna first removed her panties, and then moved her hands to his boxers, slowly sliding them down.

She gasped when his penis sprang free of it's confines, for it was at least two inches longer than Hans', and _much _thicker. Blushing, she waited as Kristoff discarded his boxers before he hovered over her again.

"Now what do I do?" he asked, unsure of himself.

Taking a deep breath, Anna slowly spread her legs before gently grabbing Kristoff's penis, and helping him guide it to her vagina, which was dripping with need. As he entered her, she moaned loudly, clutching his back as he filled her fully.

"Are you alright? Is this good?" he asked, gently pressing himself farther inside her.

"Oh! Yes, I'm… mmm…! I'm fine! Just… ahh… keep going!" she moaned out, gripping his hair tightly.

Once he had completely filled her, he looked at her with curiosity, unsure of what he should do next. Anna gave him a small smile before she gently began thrusting her hips, wordlessly telling him what to do next. He pulled out slowly, groaning at the sensation of her tight opening squeezing him, before slowly thrusting back in. Since he was new to this, he started out slow, but when Anna gripped his ass and moaned loudly, it brought forth his inner sexual beast, and he gently sped up. Anna was moaning loudly, gripping his hair tightly as he thrusted into her, occasionally leaning down to kiss her neck.

She was in absolute heaven. This feeling of pure love and true sexual pleasure was amazing, and she had never felt so good during sex. It was gentle, but still pleasurable, and that just made Anna even more turned on. She gently began thrusting her hips against Kristoff's again, meeting him thrust for thrust, and soon they both felt their orgasms coming on. With loud cries of each others names, they both came, Kristoff spilling his cum inside Anna.

Pulling out after a moment, he collapsed on the hay next to her, both their breathing uneven, and sweat covering their bodies. Anna rolled over onto her side, wrapping an arm around Kristoff's waist, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you. That was… amazing."

"I love you too. And yeah, it was. Now I know what all the big fuss is about," he chuckled, and Anna giggled, kissing his shoulder.

He didn't want to ruin the moment, but Kristoff was just so curious that he had to ask Anna.

"Has umm… have you and Hans ever… like that?" he asked timidly, and her face grew sad.

"No. He… he hurt me really bad the first time. He told me not to worry, then ripped away my virginity like it was nothing."

"I'm sorry. I hope I was gentle enough."

"Oh Kristoff. You were _amazing_. That is how it _should _be," she whispered dreamily.

An half an hour later, they were dressed, and had apologized to all the animals in the barn, making them swear to secrecy. Sven wasn't angry at them at all, but instead grinned at them with a knowing smirk that Kristoff glared at. As they exited the barn, they made sure not to be seen, and snuck back to Anna's room. Anna quickly dismissed the nanny, who was just sitting there reading as Leif was still asleep, but as the nanny left she noticed a piece of straw in Anna's hair.

Once they were once again alone, Anna picked up her son, who woke up slowly, wiggling about in her arms and giggling.

"So, umm… Will you come by tomorrow Kristoff? I was thinking maybe… we could introduce Leif to Sven."

"That sounds great! He's been anxious to meet Leif. He'll be thrilled to know."

"Wonderful! So, until tomorrow," she said shyly, leaning in to kiss him goodbye.

"Tomorrow," he whispered against her lips before leaving, Anna with a wide grin on her face, and a piece of straw still in her hair.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will come soon, and this story will start a few time jumps to keep it exciting!**


	8. The Lovers

**Hello there everyone! Thank you to all the people who are following, reviewing, and reading this story! I'm so glad you all enjoy it!**

**I'd like to say that the next chapter will have a large time jump. In this chapter by the end, Leif is 9 weeks old, but in the next chapter he will be 6 months old. This chapter takes place in late April/early May, and the next one will take place in early October.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff kept his promise, and returned to the castle the next day with Sven in tow. They met Anna and Leif outside in the barn, and Sven was so excited to finally meet the little prince. He instantly took to him, nuzzling his little belly gently, making Leif squeal in delight. Afterwards, Leif got fussy so Anna and Kristoff took him upstairs before the two lay together in bed, holding each other close and kissing sweetly.

The next day was much the same, as well as every day after that for the three week. Only a few times had they snuck away again while Leif was napping to have sex in the barn. Anna had set up a small makeshift bed made of blankets in the loft, so they went up there instead of having another romp in the pile of hay.

When Hans returned, he was happy to see his son, telling him how handsome and big he had become, but when Leif spit up on him, he screamed harsh words at the poor child, making him cry. Anna instantly grabbed Leif away from Hans, racing back to her room to protect her son from the wrath of her husband.

That night, Hans dragged Anna to his room, an evil grin on his face. Pushing her inside his room, he locked the door quickly before grabbing her around the waist, his lips descending hungrily on hers, kissing her hard.

"Oh Anna… I've missed your body so much," he moaned against her ear, pressing his hips into hers. Anna stood still as Hans undressed her, his hands roaming her body making her feel sick. She wished it was Kristoff's hands touching her instead, large and calloused, but gentle.

Once she was undressed, Hans pushed her forcefully onto the bed, undressing himself before getting on top of the bed, hovering over her.

"I've missed that sweet pussy of yours…" he whispered against her neck as he entered her roughly, and Anna bit her lip to keep from being sick. Nothing about how Hans fucked her was sweet, or romantic, or even loving. He just wanted pleasure.

Kristoff on the other hand, was a wonderful lover. He always asked how Anna felt during the act, making sure he wasn't hurting her, or asking if what he was doing felt good. He was also very good at foreplay, touching and kissing Anna all over, making sure she was wet enough before entering her. His hands and mouth would make her body sing as he thrust slowly but with purpose, and so far every time they had made love, she had had an orgasm, which was just… amazing.

Leaving her happy thoughts behind, she looked up at Hans as he orgasmed, his face looking cocky as he shot his cum inside her. Pulling out, he collapsed next to her, his breathing heavy, and after a moment he sat up, looking down at Anna.

"Darling, will you tell me _why _my son threw up on me this morning?" Hans asked, his features hard.

"He didn't mean to. It's just something babies do. You would know if you actually took care of him…" Anna mumbled, and as the last sentence flowed from her mouth, she instantly regretted it.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING WENCH!" Hans roared, grabbing Anna roughly by her waist, flipping her over onto her stomach. He grabbed her wrists and quickly fastened them to the leather cuffs he had installed on the headboard of his bed. Grabbing a blindfold and cloth gag from his bedside drawer, he secured the gag in Anna's mouth, rendering her speechless, and tied the blindfold tightly around her head, making the world go dark for her eyes.

"You are the worst wife in the world! It's like you _want_ me to punish you! I will not stand for your defiance! I am the King!" he shouted at her as he fastened her ankles together with a rope. Opening the chest at the foot of his bed, he picked up a large spanking paddle that he had acquired on one of his recent voyages, and he caressed it gently before getting back onto the bed, standing on his knees.

Moving Anna into position, he raised the paddle high before bringing it down hard on her supple bottom, turning it pink and making her scream loudly through her gag. He continued to hit her with great force until her butt was deep red, and Hans knew it would bruise.

Anna was lying limp, the excruciating pain making her whole body shake. She had held in her screams, biting her lip so hard that it began to bleed slightly, and she hadn't cried a single tear, telling herself to stay strong and just endure it.

After a moment, Hans removed the gag, blindfold, rope, and the cuffs, and he pulled Anna close to him, caressing her burning butt. He kissed her lips roughly, spanking her butt and smiling when she gasped, his tongue gaining access to her mouth.

"I'll see you in the morning, Anna," he whispered, and she quickly jumped up, throwing on the robe she kept in Hans' room and gathering her clothes before walking back to her room. On her way, she bumped into a maid, asking her to have the doctor bring her a soothing balm, and when she got to her room, she instantly dismissed the nanny.

When she was alone with just her son, she walked over to his cradle, where he was lying with his beautiful teal eyes wide and open. He reached a hand up towards Anna, making her smile, and she lowered herself to kiss his little fingers, making him giggle. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her precious son, and she wondered how a little angel like him could be the son of such a monster.

Once the doctor had brought the soothing balm, also applied it to her bottom before putting on only a thin nightgown, and gently sitting down in bed, pulling down the top of her dress so she could feed Leif. When he was done, she burped him before laying him back in his crib, kissing his auburn locks sweetly before getting back into bed, lying on her side.

* * *

About a week after Hans had beaten Anna's bottom, the bruise had turned a yellowish green color, and it was still sore. That day, after applying more of the soothing balm, Anna decided that she would go visit Kristoff with Leif, but as she was walking down the hall, she was stopped by Hans.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he called out angrily, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed thin.

"Out," Anna replied, moving slightly so she and Hans didn't collide into each other. As they passed, Hans gripped her arm tightly, almost making her drop Leif.

"No. We are going to spend some quality time together with our son. That is not a request," he snarled into her ear, his grip on her arm only tightening. She wrenched her arm away from his grasp and glared at him before breaking into a run and racing away, Hans hot on her tail, screaming her name.

She ducked into a broom closet around a corner, shutting the door quietly, and she waited with baited breath until she heard Hans disappear, before exiting. She quickly headed to the front of the castle, quickly rushing outside into the courtyard, through the open gates, and onto the bridge. She didn't stop running until she arrived in town, but that didn't stop her from bumping into something, and she fell into a wagon.

"Anna? Are you alright?" she heard a voice call, and after checking to make sure Leif was okay, which he was, she looked up to see Kristoff, who had been the source of the voice. Jumping up, she realized she had fallen into the back of his wagon, and she smiled, hugging him with one arm since she was still holding Leif.

"Hi Kristoff! I'm fine. Sorry, I just wasn't watching where I was going!" she said, still breathless.

"Okay. Why do you sound so out of breath? Is everything okay?"

"Hans wanted to spend some family time with Leif and I, but last week he-" she said, but Kristoff cut her off with a finger to his lips, reminding her that they were in the middle of the town. Nodding, Anna got into the back of the wagon, sitting on her legs so as to not hurt her bottom, and after Kristoff got into the front, they moved along out of town.

Once they were back at Oaken's, Kristoff unhitched Sven from the wagon before they all went into the barn. Anna sat down on the hay, thankful that it didn't hurt her butt too much, and she smiled as Leif began to coo, reaching his hands towards Kristoff. As he sat down, Kristoff smiled at the baby before picking him up, holding him close.

"So? What did your jerk husband do now?" Kristoff asked, holding Leif with one arm, and putting the other arm around Anna's shoulders.

"He spanked me. Hard. He tied me up, blindfolded me, gagged me, and then hit me with a wooden paddle," she said quietly, and Kristoff's eyes widened.

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him," he muttered, his arm pulling Anna closer to him so her head rested on his broad chest.

"I'm alright Kristoff. I'm used to it by now. All that's different this time is that my butt is very bruised."

"I could put a special healing balm that the trolls made for me on your bruises, if you want."

"Sure. That would be nice," she muttered, a bit shyly, and Kristoff smiled, standing up. He set Leif in the small wooden cradle that Anna had brought over to the barn for when they visited, and then went to a shelf, grabbing a small brown bottle.

He asked Anna to turn over, and she did so with her blush growing deeper. Kristoff's faced was also very flushed, and he took a shuddering breath before lifting up the skirt of Anna's dress, revealing a simple pair of panties. He could already see part of the bruise, and anger flared inside him. As he pulled down her panties to just below her butt, his anger grew, and in that moment he wanted to wring Hans' neck.

"Oh my god. Anna… How could he do this to you?" he whispered, his voice laced with sadness and anger. Opening the bottle, he gently pour the balm into his hands, rubbing them together to heat it up before placing his hands gently on her butt. He carefully massaged the balm into her poor bruised skin, and Anna bit her lip, desire from this sweet and caring moment pooling in her belly. Once he had thoroughly covered her in the balm, he wiped his hands on a cloth before going to pull up her panties.

"No. Don't."

"Anna…"

"Kristoff, please. I need you," she whispered, turning around to face him. He sighed before giving her a small smile, and he leaned in, gently kissing her soft and perfect lips, guiding them back down into the hay.

Their kisses were slow and sweet, filled with the true love they felt for each other. Both of them wanted to take this slow, make it as pleasurable as possible. Their hands caressed each other, touching wherever they could, slowly removing their clothes. Once they were both naked, Kristoff pulled away from their kiss, smiling at Anna, and with a slight nod of her head, he entered her, filling her and making her feel complete. As they made love, Kristoff worshiped every inch of Anna's body, touching her sweetly all over, making her moan happily.

Kristoff was lucky, as he could hold off on having an orgasm for a long time, so he always made sure that Anna came before he did. He would suck at her breasts gently, smiling when a little milk came out, or rub the little bundle of nerves above her opening that made her hide her face in his neck to keep from calling out with pleasure. He always knew right before Anna was going to come, because she would tighten around him, and her nose would scrunch up in the most adorable way.

Once Anna had been brought to her orgasm, Kristoff thrust slowly a few more times before coming inside her, resting his forehead against hers as he rode the waves of pleasure.

"I promise you, Anna. Someday I will get you away from him. And you and I will live happily ever after," he said sweetly, making tears form in Anna's eyes. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling her face into his neck, and she began to cry as he gently rubbed her back, whispering "I love you," over and over again into his neck.

She pulled away from him only when she heard Leif begin to get fussy, and she stood up quickly, still naked, and grabbed her son from the crib, sitting back down on the hay with him in her arms. He reached his little arms out for her breast, and she guided it to his mouth, smiling as he began to suckle.

She leaned back, resting her head on Kristoff's shoulder as his arms snaked around her waist, and she closed her eyes, feeling tranquil as she lay naked against the man she loved, feeding the child she loved.

* * *

**Chapter 9 will be up soon! Promise! Review if you want, but I do love hearing what people think! :)**


	9. The News

**Hello again! Sorry, I meant to post this on Christmas because it is Christmas at the end of this chapter, but I was traveling on Christmas, so this is late. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review if you want to!**

* * *

It was the month Leif turned six months old, October, that Hans was called away to the Southern Isles. His oldest brother, who ruled the Southern Isles, had fallen quite ill, and all of the brothers had been called home to discuss what would happen if he were to die.

Anna stood at the docks with Leif in her arms, but only because Hans had said he'd spank her if she wasn't there. She reluctantly let him kiss her before he departed, and a small smile spread across Anna's face as the boat pulled away from the dock. Last night she had snuck away from the castle to tell Kristoff that Hans would be gone for at least three weeks, and the two of them had decided that Kristoff and Sven would stay at the castle until Hans came back.

That night after dinner, Anna and Leif were out in the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of Kristoff. After Elsa had passed away, Hans had decided to keep the gates open, so many of the townspeople were visiting with the young queen and the baby prince. As a small group of women were fawning over Leif, who was giggling and smiling, Anna saw out of the corner of her eye that Kristoff and Sven were heading across the bridge.

Excusing herself from the women, she walked over to where the gates were, smiling at Kristoff as he rode in. He stopped in front of Anna, grinning at her, and she got on the wagon next to him before he headed towards the stables and barn. After they had all got off the wagon, Kristoff unhitched Sven, who instantly went over to Anna and Leif, sniffing Leif and nuzzling his belly, making him squeal with delight.

"I've missed you so much, Anna," Kristoff said, making sure no one could see them before he pulled her close, kissing first Leif on the forehead, and then Anna on the lips. It had been a few weeks since they had been together, because Hans had been watching Anna so closely.

Hans had noticed that Anna had been happier, and more 'disobedient', so he had been trying to find out what was going on with her. But she and Kristoff had been extremely careful about keeping their affair hidden from Hans, only being together when Hans was away. That's why Anna was so excited that Hans was going to be away for so long, because now she and Kristoff could spend lots of time together.

"I've missed you too, Kristoff," she whispered against his lips, kissing him with passion. They only broke apart when Leif grunted, and they both smiled down at him.

"Hey Leif! How is my sweet little man?" Kristoff said, taking him from Anna's arms and held him up in the air, making him giggle.

Once Kristoff had finished playing with Leif, they headed to the barn to put Sven in the stable he had been using before they headed inside to Anna's room. Since they had to hide their relationship, that was the only place they could be together. When Kristoff stayed over, Anna would have the servants bring up food, and they would sit on her bed and eat it together.

Once they were safely inside Anna's room, Kristoff flopped down on the bed with Leif, placing the baby on his chest. Anna smiled as she watched her little baby boy snuggle into Kristoff's chest, his little hands gripping Kristoff's shirt. Taking off the light cape she was wearing, she hung it up before getting into bed with Kristoff and Leif.

Later that day, after they had talked and eaten and played with Leif, they had put him in his crib, and gotten into bed themselves. Anna lay in a thin nightgown against Kristoff's bare chest, her hand caressing his pectorals gently, and in that moment she felt… complete.

"Kristoff?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you always love me?"

At this Kristoff turned onto his side, looking at Anna with a serious expression.

"Of course. I will always love you Anna. You are my… my soulmate," he whispered, gently putting his hand under her chin and leaning in to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

She smiled against his lips, deepening the kiss, and after a moment the kisses became more passionate, their hands roaming over each others bodies. Anna rolled them over so Kristoff was on his back, and Kristoff groaned with pleasure as she began to grind gently against him.

After a moment she pulled away looking into Kristoff's eyes, and he smiled at her, nodding for her to continue, giving her the chance at dominance for once in her life. With a deep breath, she pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor before leaning back down to kiss Kristoff as love and passion surged through her.

As she and Kristoff made out passionately, she ran her hands down his body until she reached the hem of his boxers, and swiftly pulled them down until they were around his ankles, kissing her way down his body as she went. Once they were both naked, she got up on her knees, hovering over Kristoff and positioning his penis at her opening. With a shuddering breath, she lowered herself onto him, both of them moaning out as Anna began to move up and down.

She braced herself by putting her hands on Kristoff's chest, and together they began to meet each other thrust for thrust. As she bounced up and down, she threw her head back, releasing a loud moan from her lips as Kristoff made her feel complete. Her hands moved down his chest, her nails gently scratching his skin as they glided down to rest on his hips.

She leaned forward, now gripping his hips, and began kissing him with abandon, letting out a surprised but happy mewl when his thrusts sped up. He broke their kiss and began sucking on her neck, leaving a small hickey behind. Anna moved her body up, placing her breasts in front of Kristoff's face, and he suckled her nipples, gently nipping them as a little milk dribbled out of them. Kristoff thrusted even faster, Anna's body began to tighten as she felt her orgasm building. As the waves of her orgasm began, she moved back down to whisper in Kristoff's ear.

"I love you."

With a scream that woke Leif, Anna came, the walls of her vagina squeezing Kristoff's penis tightly, and he cried out as he felt his orgasm rock through his body, filling Anna with his cum. Once the waves of Anna's orgasm had ceased, she collapsed onto Kristoff's chest, her breathing heavy and uneven against his ear. As she regained her breath, she heard Leif babbling in his crib, and she shakily stood up.

Walking over to her son's crib, she picked him up and he smiled at her, showing off the few little teeth he had just beginning to poke out of his gums. Anna smiled back at him, taking him over to the bed where Kristoff was still lying on his back, his breathing heavy. As Anna climbed into bed next to Kristoff, she placed Leif in between the two of them, and Leif snuggled into Kristoff's side, making him look at the little boy.

"Hey buddy," he whispered, running one of his large fingers down the side of the little boy's face, smiling at the softness of his perfect baby skin. Leif giggled and reached up for Kristoff, yelling out something that made both Anna and Kristoff gasp.

"Dada!"

Kristoff's eyes widened, and he looked at Anna with shock.

"...Anna? Why… Was that…"

"I um… I sometimes call you 'daddy' when talking to Leif about you… And I guess… he just… caught on…" she whispered sheepishly, biting her lip.

She was surprised a moment later when Kristoff cupped her face and smashed his lips against hers, moving her body closer to his, while being careful not to squish Leif. When they broke away to regain their breath, Kristoff rest his head against her forehead, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Anna. You are the most _amazing_ woman in the world. And you have the most amazing son ever, who I desperately wish was mine too," he said, his voice happy yet laced with a hint of sadness.

Tears pricked Anna's eyes, and she leaned down to kiss Leif, who was looking at the two lovers curiously. He once again began to say "Dada!" over and over again, and with a smile, Kristoff picked him up and held him up in the air. He squealed happily, waving his arms and legs around as Kristoff moved him around, bringing him down and then back up again, making funny noises that made Leif laugh. As she snuggled into Kristoff's side, she smiled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep with the thought of having a happy family with the man she loved.

XXX

Hans was gone from October 1st to October 30th, leaving Anna and Kristoff almost a whole month of time together. Kristoff would stay mostly in Anna's room, only leaving occasionally to visit Sven or to go on outings with Anna and Leif. They only had sex occasionally, but only because they were having so much fun playing with Leif.

One day they took him to meet the trolls, and they all loved the sweet little prince. Some of the young trolls even tried to teach the baby how to roll up into a ball, but he failed. As Anna and Kristoff were sitting around watching Leif crawl around, playing with the trolls, Grand Pabbie approached them.

"Anna, Kristoff. I see you two are well."

"Yes, we are. Thanks Grand Pabbie."

"Good. I'm glad your happy, both of you. Oh, and I'm wishing you two congratulations in advance," he said with a smile before rolling away, leaving Kristoff and Anna to look at each other quizzically.

Another day they visited Oaken's and had dinner with him and his family. They were all sworn to secrecy about the relationship that the young queen and the ice harvester had, even though they only believed it to be a strong friendship.

Once Hans was back, he became all over-controlling again, not letting Anna and Leif leave the castle, so she didn't get to see Kristoff for a long time.

It wasn't until the week before Christmas Eve that Hans left again for the Southern Isles, because his mother wanted him to visit with Leif, but Anna was afraid of boats and Hans knew that Leif could not be without her, so he left alone. But not before beating Anna severely, calling her a 'stupid bitch' for being afraid of boats.

Kristoff came over just a few hours after Hans left, and the minute Anna got him inside her room, she pushed him flat against her bed, practically tore off his clothes, and they had very intense and sensual sex. But afterwards, Anna was filled with regret, because she was harbouring a secret. She had gotten the news last week at the doctor, and when the doctor told her something else, she had never been so happy.

She was going to give Kristoff the best Christmas gift ever.

On Christmas Eve, the three of them snuck downstairs late at night to sit around the Christmas tree and open gifts. Kristoff got Anna a beautiful blue dress, and a traditional Sami belt, just like his. He also gave Leif a Sami belt, and a pair of boots that looked just like his that he had worn when he was a young boy. Anna had gotten Leif some new clothes since he was growing so fast, and a few little wooden toys shaped like birds that were filled with pebbles so they rattled. When it was time for Kristoff to open his presents, he noticed there were no more presents left under the tree, but he wasn't saddened.

Smiling, Anna grabbed a leftover bow from her presents, and looking at Kristoff, she gently placed it on her belly, making Kristoff look at her quizzically.

"I'm pregnant Kristoff."

"Wha… Anna. I don't understand… Why is that my pre-"

"It's yours, you dummy!" she said, and his eyes widened.

"What? How?"

"When the doctor told me, I asked when he believed the baby was conceived. And do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"October," she said with a smirk, and realization dawned on his face. Moving closer to Anna, he cupped her cheek, smiling happily before leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

"I'm going to be a father."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. The Princess

**Hello again! I am happy to announce that this story now has over 100 followers! I want to thank you all so much, I have never had that many followers on one of my stories before! Thanks again, and enjoy!**

* * *

After Hans returned to Arendelle, Anna tried to keep her secret for as long as she possibly could, but she started showing in her fourth month, and Hans found out about her being pregnant. He was overjoyed, especially when he thought that once this baby was old enough, he could do away with Anna, making him the one and only ruler of Arendelle.

Since Anna was carrying Kristoff's baby, she wanted him to be there for all the big moments, so she became quite sneaky, and snuck out most days, either with or without Leif, to visit Kristoff. He loved watching her belly swell, especially knowing that he was the father of the little life growing inside her.

Also in her fourth month, her sex drive shot up. She asked both the doctor and the midwife, with a face as red as a strawberry, if she could have sex. They both said only if she was very, _very _careful, and if the man was very gentle. Excited by this, that night Anna hurried over to Kristoff's barn, and pounced on him eagerly, making them fall into the haystack.

That night, and many nights after that, they made slow and passionate love. They had sex until about her seventh month, when her sex drive suddenly dissipated, mostly because her baby bump was becoming quite large and taking a large toll on her body, just like when she was pregnant with Leif.

She also got incredibly moody, snapping back at Hans when he yelled at her, and fighting back when he tried to punish her. Finally, it got too much for Hans to handle, and he decided to send her away to live in a large cabin he recently bought in the woods, about a half an hour away from Arendelle. She brought along two servants, Kai and Gerda, who she trusted the most, and who were the only two who knew about Kristoff.

Anna had told the two of them about Kristoff one night early in her pregnancy, because she trusted them, and she needed someone on her side if something were to happen. Even though they were quite shocked she was having an affair, they were even more shocked when she showed them some of the bruises that Hans had inflicted on her. They swore to keep her secret for the rest of their lives, and just that made Anna tear up and hug them tightly.

So when the four of them arrived at the cabin, Kai and Gerda were not surprised to see Kristoff and his loyal reindeer already waiting for them there. Anna instantly ran over to Kristoff, Leif toddling behind her, and she embraced her lover tightly, both of them smiling when they felt Leif latch onto Kristoff's leg.

"Dada!" he cried out, reaching up for Kristoff, who pulled away from Anna to pick up the small boy.

"Leif! Oh buddy, I've missed my little man so much!" he said happily, picking him up and holding him high up in the air, spinning around.

Anna looked on at her two favorite men, gently caressing her belly as she watched Kristoff and Leif, spinning around and laughing. She was so happy that Kristoff was going to be the father of her baby. Once they stopped spinning, Kristoff put Leif on his shoulders, and together the five of them went inside the cabin.

After Anna properly introduced Kristoff to Kai and Gerda, they all went to their respective rooms. There were four bedrooms all together, one for Kai, one for Gerda, the master bedroom for Kristoff and Anna, and the small room attached to the master bedroom for Leif. Once they had put their luggage in their respective rooms, Anna and Kristoff cuddled on the couch in the main room, drinking non-alcoholic hot glögg and watching Leif play with some of his toys on the floor.

Kristoff caressed Anna's belly, smiling every time the little one kicked his palm, and he planted sweet kisses on Anna's neck and cheek, making her smile.

"Kristoff?"

"Hmm?"

"What should we name the baby?"

"Well, have you had any idea of what the sex is going to be?"

"No, not yet. I knew only a few months in that Leif was going to be a boy. But with this child, I'm just not sure."

"Hmm… Well, I like the name Josef for a boy, and for a girl… Maja."

"Maja? Oh Kristoff, that's perfect! I hope our child is a girl," Anna said happily, leaning in to kiss Kristoff sweetly on the lips.

Nearby, Kai and Gerda were gazing on at the young couple with happy smiles, both happy that Anna was once again happy. They knew she had been different since she had married Hans, and then became very depressed after Elsa died, but they never would have guessed that Hans was abusive.

So for the next couple months, the five of them stayed in that cabin. Kristoff worked almost everyday, but he would leave early so he could would be back in time for dinner. They all ate dinner that Kai and Gerda had prepared around the table at night, smiling and laughing and just having a good time.

About a week before Anna's due date, Hans left again on a trade mission, so the five of them returned to the castle. Anna was now bedridden, because every time she tried to walked, her back hurt terribly, as did her feet. She had horrid headaches that kept both her and Kristoff up at night, but Kristoff didn't seem to mind. He would always stay awake with her until she fell back to sleep, whispering how much he loved her and giving her kisses on her cheek, trying to lull her to sleep.

On her due date, July 9th, Anna woke up at seven in the morning, the early summer sun streaming through her bedroom window, and she groaned loudly, waking Kristoff.

"You alright, Anna?" he said sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at Anna.

"I'm alright. I just want to get this baby _out_ of me!" she huffed a bit angrily, and Kristoff chuckled lightly, leaning in to kiss her lips sweetly.

As Kristoff pulled away, Anna gave him a small smile, rubbing her sleepy eyes before looking down at her large bump, reaching down to gently caress it. She smiled as she felt the baby kick, but her smile quickly turned to a frown as she once again felt water gush between her thighs, and a extremely painful contraction surged through her.

"AHH! Kristoff! Get the doctor! Get the midwife!" she screamed, and without another word Kristoff lept from the bed, throwing on a pair of pants and a sweater before racing off down the halls.

Anna lay on the bed, breathing heavily, waiting for Kristoff to come back, and only a few minutes he returned with Leif in his arms, the doctor, midwife, their helpers, Kai, and Gerda behind him. They all ran in, helping Anna change into her birthing gown, and laying down fresh towels and bringing in hot water, while Leif and Kristoff stood in the corner. Once Anna was situated, the two of them walked over to her bed, sitting down in a chair with Leif on Kristoff's lap. He reached for Anna, and Anna placed her hand in his dark ginger hair, gently ruffling it.

"Mama! Wuv!"

"Yes Leif, I love you too. My sweet baby boy," she whispered lovingly, caressing his soft little cheeks gently.

As she pulled her hand away, another contraction overtook her body, and she cried out, making Leif's eyes go wide. He tried to move out of Kristoff's hold, reaching for his mother, but Kristoff held him tightly with one arm, moving his opposite hand to grasp one of Anna's, letting her squeeze it tightly. As the contraction ended, she watched as the midwife went to check how dilated she was, and she declared that Anna was ready to begin pushing.

"What? No! No, it's too early!"

"My Queen, the young royal is ready to make their appearance. We cannot wait or else you may lose the baby," the midwife said, but Anna couldn't hear her as another contraction ripped through her body.

Standing up, Kristoff asked Kai to please take Leif to his room, knowing that this was going to be a very fast and tough delivery for Anna, and he didn't want Leif to be scared. Sitting back down next to Anna, he gave her his hand to grasp as the midwife told Anna to push on her next contraction, which came only a minute later.

Her screams filled the air, and she gripped Kristoff's hand so hard that he cringed. After only a few more pushes, the midwife said she only needed to push once more. By this time, Anna's throat felt like she had swallowed glass from how much she had been screaming. We a shaky nodded, she waited a few moments before the next contraction surged through her, and as she pushed, screaming the the top of her lungs, she felt the baby leave her.

Collapsing on the bed, she tried to catch her breath, and she listened intently for the sound of her babies cries. But she did not hear them right away. Looking over worriedly at Kristoff, she panted, trying to form a sentence.

"Kris… Kristof what's… what's wrong? Where is… our baby?" she said, and Kristoff looked at her with a worried gaze, shaking his head and holding her hand gently.

She heard the doctor and midwife shouting orders as many people crowded around the baby, and after a few minutes they all fell silent. Only a short moment later was a cry heard, ringing out loud and strong through the room, and all the help sigh with relief. Bundling the baby up, the doctor brought it over to Anna, placing it in her arms.

"Congratulations, your majesty. It's a girl."

Looking down at the sweet bundle of joy in her arms, Anna began to cry, pulling the baby close to her.

"Doctor, may I ask why she didn't cry at first?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"She had a bit of fluid in her lungs that was preventing her from breathing. Thankfully though, we got it out," he said before he and everyone else left, leaving just Kristoff, Anna, and their beautiful new daughter alone. The little girl opened her eyes to reveal beautiful teal irises, just like Anna and Leif's, and once pulling back the small hat covering her head, Anna gasped at what she saw. A small tuft of blonde hair rested atop her head, and in that moment both her and Kristoff knew that she was in fact his child.

"Anna… she's so beautiful," he whispered, gently caressing her tiny face with one of his large fingers.

"Look Kristoff, she has your nose, and your pretty blonde hair…" she murmured, gently nuzzling the baby's miniature version of Kristoff's nose.

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't hate me for the nose later," he chuckled, and Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up, she looks adorable. And I love your nose," she said sweetly, beckoning him closer with a curling finger, pulling him closer with her free hand to place a kiss on his nose, making him smile.

"So? What are we naming her?"

"What do you mean? We already decided months ago. Her name is Maja. Princess Maja of Arendelle," she said with a smile, and Kristoff smiled back.

Standing up, Kristoff gently slid into bed next to Anna and Maja, wrapping his arms around Anna, kissing her temple sweetly. The two of them gazed down at their beautiful, perfect little girl, who was cooing quietly. A few moments later she began to fuss, and Anna knew it was time for her first feeding.

After Maja had been fed, Kristoff stood up with her in his arms and lay her down in her crib before heading back over to the bed. Wrapping his arms around Anna, he sighed.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"Now that we have a daughter, I think that maybe… we should leave. I mean, Hans is going to take one look at Maja and _know_ she isn't his."

"I know. I'm just… I'm not sure what to do. I can't just _leave _Arendelle."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the only place I've ever called home, and the castle is the one thing left I have of my family," Anna whispered sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Okay, so we can't leave. What are our other options?"

"I don't think we have any, Kristoff. I think, for now, we'll just have to stay secret," she murmured, looking up at him with guilt in her eyes.

She wanted so desperately to be rid of Hans, and to be living happily forever with Kristoff, but they really had no options at the moment. Anna refused to have him killed, and she really didn't want to leave, so there was nothing else they could do.

* * *

Anna was on pins and needles the day Hans returned. She woke up early to hear the cries of her young daughter, who was actually quite loud, and didn't sleep as well as her half-brother did. After she had calmed the young princess, she went to Leif's room, which he had moved into on his first birthday so the nursery in Anna's room could be vacant for Maja.

Upon entering Leif's room, she found him snuggled up in his bed, clutching the reindeer doll that Kristoff had given to him the day after Maja's birth. Smiling, Anna sat down on the side of Leif's bed, placing Maja next to Leif, whose eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at his sister.

"Sista!" Leif said, gently wrapping his arm around her, making Maja coo happily.

Anna smiled at her two sweet little children, hoping that today wouldn't take a turn for the worst. She was so scared of what Hans would do. She promised herself that no matter what, she wouldn't let him hurt either of her children, and that if he was going to hurt anyone, it would be her.

As the day progressed, Anna kept having little panic attacks, almost collapsing once when the feelings became too much for her. She knew the minute that Hans returned to the castle, that everything was going to change. She had been so wrapped up with Kristoff and being happy that she hadn't even thought about what might happen when Hans returned.

She was sitting in the library on a couch, with Leif playing on the floor and Maja lying in her crib, reading a book of fairy tales, trying to calm herself. She jumped as the door swung open, revealing her husband, a happy grin on his face.

"Hello darling!" he said happily, quickly walking towards the three of them.

Anna picked up Leif, sitting him next to her, and she stood up before Hans could look into the crib. She walked over to him, and he grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him and kissing her passionately, making her cringe. As he pulled away, he grinned at her, caressing her cheek.

"So? Where is my second son?" he asked, looking towards the crib. Before he could move towards it, Anna put her hand against his chest, stopping him.

"Daughter."

"Daughter? Oh no no no… That just won't do," he muttered darkly, pushing past Anna and moving to the crib.

Anna stood still, her eyes closed tightly and her brow furrowed as she waited for Hans' reaction. The world seemed to stop for a moment before Hans began to curse loudly.

"YOU WHORE! YOU FUCKING WHORE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE WENCH!" he screamed, coming back towards Anna and grabbing her by her braids and throwing her on the ground. Anna's head hit the ground, almost knocking her out, and she tried to push herself up as she heard both her children crying.

As she tried to get up, Hans kicked her hard in the stomach, making her fall back down. With a snarl, he grabbed her by her braids again and pulled her across the floor, away from her crying children. She was in so much pain she couldn't even struggle away from his grasp, and he was pulling so tightly on her braids that it felt like he was going to pull it out.

She heard a door thrown open, and then slammed closed behind her, and Hans picked her up and threw her onto his bed. He got down on top of her, gripping her wrists and holding her down tightly.

"Now Anna," he said with a sneer, "You are going to tell me the truth, you fucking stupid little slut."

* * *

**I just wanted to tell everyone that Leif is pronounced 'LAYF', and Maja is pronounced 'MIE-ah'. Thanks again for reading, and please review if you want!**


	11. The Murder

**Alright, here is another chapter because I love you guys and you REALLY don't like the cliffhangers. Enjoy ;D**

* * *

"Now Anna," he said with a sneer, "You are going to tell me the truth, you fucking stupid little slut."

Anna shook on the bed, her mouth shut tightly, for she knew she mustn't say Kristoff's names, or Hans would find him, and surely kill him. She looked straight into Hans' piercing hazel eyes that were burning with fury, and she only frowned at him, holding her ground. His face darkening, Hans pulled away, cracking his knuckles as he loomed above Anna.

"Fine, you won't talk, hmm? Then I guess I'll just have to _beat_ the answers out of you," he muttered darkly, leaning back down towards Anna.

He forcefully took her in his arms, tearing at her clothes until they were in shreds beside the bed, and she was left in only a chemise and a pair of panties. Forcing her back onto the bed, but this time on her stomach, he once again fastened her wrists in the cuffs attached to the headboard, as he had done many times before. Once her hands were held tightly above her head, Hans grinned before getting off the bed in search of his _'_toys', as he liked to call them.

Opening his special closet where he kept his 'toys', he began browsing his vast selection, which he had acquired throughout his travels since he had become king. He picked out a few items, but Anna couldn't see what they were. As she lay there in wait for the pure torture she knew was upon her, Hans came up behind her and turned them around, effectively flipping Anna around too so she was on her back.

"This is your last chance Anna," he whispered with a sickening grin on his lips, "Tell me why_ your_ stupid baby girl has blonde hair and that _hideous _nose, and I will spare you your punishment."

"Never."

"Fine. Before we begin your punishment, I want to explain how things are going to go," he murmured, leaning in so his face was close to hers, and he gently caressed her cheek.

"I will start off by gagging you, then I'll take this paddle and beat your ass until it bruises," he murmured darkly, holding up the thick wood paddle and showing it to Anna.

"Next I will take that tight little rosebud of yours, and fuck you so hard you will wish you were never born. Then I'll take my new favorite toy…" he whispered, picking up an object that made Anna's eyes widen. It was a thick whip made of leather, and Hans caressed it gently before snapping it off to his side, making Anna flinch.

"...And I'll whip your back until you _bleed_. And for the grand finale… I am going to _kill you_," he whispered in the most menacing tone Anna had ever heard, and she began to scream. Hans ran over to her and clamped a hand on her mouth so quickly and forcefully that it hurt, and he brought a finger to his lips, telling her to shush. Angry tears began to stream down Anna's face, and with boldness filling her, she bit down on Hans as hand, hard, making him recoil as he shouted in pain.

"Oh ho ho… You little slut. First you fuck another man, and then you defy me. Do you actually want to _add _to your torture?"

"Please, Hans! I just… I want to see my babies… one last time! _Please_!"

"No. They don't need you, and you only ever be runited with them in death. Oh, but don't fret, you will see one of them. As soon as I am through with you, I am _disposing _of your little bastard daughter!" he roared at her, and Anna began to sob, screaming loudly.

Grabbing the special cloth gag he had grabbed from his closet, he fastened it around Anna's mouth, muffling her screams. She glared at him as her tears continued, and he simply smiled, as if he thought she was being cute. Turning away from her, he undressed himself before turning around to face Anna, climbing onto the bed so he was hovering over her. He smiled down at her before grabbing her chemise and with a harsh tug, he ripped it to shreds, the pieces scattering. With a smirk he began kissing down her body.

"Did your _lover _ever touch you this way? Did he actually make _you_ feel good during sex, instead of just using your wet pussy for his own pleasure? Did he make you believe sex was supposed to be gentle and loving?" he whispered against her skin, smiling as he watched her close her eyes as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Once he reached her panties, he pulled them off forcefully, and with a frown he gazed down at her vagina with disgust, as she had only given birth two weeks ago. Moving up her body again, he flipped the cuffs again so she was on her stomach. He brought her legs up a little so they were bent slightly before he used a rope to tie her legs from her ankles to her knees. On she was all prepped, he grabbed his paddle and stroked it gently before pulling back and bringing it down on her butt with a loud smack. Anna did not scream though, as her butt was practically numb from all the times he had beaten her, and sometimes the healing balm just did nothing to soothe her pain.

Anna lay there in silence, taking her beating, the tears streaming down her face not from the slight pain, but from the sadness she felt, knowing that she would never see Maja, Leif, or Kristoff ever again. She hoped that if Hans was going to kill Maja, he would do it fast so her poor innocent baby girl felt no pain.

Once Hans had finished paddling her ass, she could tell it was probably very red and already beginning to bruise. She heard the paddle clatter to the ground, and she cringed as she felt Hans beginning to untie her legs. As the rope fell to the ground, she turned her head slightly to see Hans gazing down at her, his hand gently caressing his erection. She felt him spread her legs, and watched as he licked his fingers, gently rubbing them against her rosebud and then he smirked at her, noticing her looking at him.

He grabbed her hips forcefully, holding her ass against his erection, and he positioning himself at her entrance before slamming into her. She let out a muffled cry against the gag, struggling against her binds as he painfully gripped her hips and thrust into her.

He came only a few minutes later, pulling out just in time to cover her back and butt with his streaks of hot cum. He moaned loudly as he came, leaning down and biting Anna's shoulder hard, making her scream through her gag. Once he was through he pulled back, looking over his handiwork, and he smiled happily as he saw her covered in his cum, marked as his.

After he had caught his breath, Hans stood up again, picking up his whip and cracking it again. He had never used the whip on Anna, seeing as he had only picked it up on a recent travel of his, and Anna was positively terrified. He cracked it once more before getting back onto the bed, a dark grin gracing his lips.

He pulled back, gripping the handle of the whip tightly, and the whip tore across Anna's back, making her scream so loud that it was hardly muffled by her gag. Hans only smiled, watching as a red mark formed where his whip had struck, and he pulled back to strike again.

Strike after strike, the whip attacked Anna's back, making red marks flower on her skin after every hit. Anna cried as she felt unimaginable pain surge throughout her whole body. This was worse than anything she had ever felt. Worse than every time he had fucked her, worse than the paddle, or any other instrument he had ever used to hurt her body.

As he continued to strike, Anna began to think of other things, trying to block out the pain. She thought of when she had met her one true love, how he had rescued her, and became her best friend. How he became a father figure to her precious son, and how he then became her lover. How they had spent many amazing nights together, filling each other with love, and how that resulted in their sweet little girl. And finally, she thought of something she hadn't thought of in awhile. Her childhood, with Elsa. As tears streamed down her face, she remembered the days when she and Elsa were close, playing in the snow, building snowmen, and just being happy.

Although after only a few minutes, Anna was brought out of her daydreams when it finally happened. She felt the whip came down hard again, and she screamed so loud her throat hurt. The whip had bit into her back so many times that the skin had become raw, and finally it broke. As Hans pulled the whip away after that hit, he smiled at what he saw.

Anna's back had split open, if not only a little, but a bit of blood had escaped, rolling down her back and onto the bed. Leaning down, Hans touched the blood, rubbing his fingers together, spreading it around his fingertips with a smile. He grabbed Anna's chin, making her look at his face as he brought the blood covered fingers to his mouth and gently licked them, making her eyes widen.

She struggled against her bonds then, trying to get away from the sick, _sick_ psychopath that had her in his grasp. Hans only smirked at Anna before picking up his whip again, and continuing his assault on her back until she was bleeding in multiple places, and the pain was intense.

Anna couldn't even move because of the pain, and she was in such a state of shock that she could only lay there, even though she knew what was coming next. Hans had dropped the whip to the floor, and he was now standing, dressing himself in the clothes he had worn earlier.

"So Anna, now that you have been thoroughly punished, would you like to know _why _I am going to kill you?" he murmured, walking back over to the bed, and unbuckling the cuffs from Anna's wrists.

With an evil smirk, he flipped her over so she was on her damaged, raw, and bleeding back, making her open her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. Hans stepped away, taking his gloves from his pocket and pulling them on.

"When I arrived here over two years ago for your dear departed sister's coronation, I came with only one thing in mind. Finally getting a kingdom of my own. At first I was going to try and court your sister, but then I bumped into _you._"

"It was simple really, getting you to fall for me. You were just so _desperate _to be loved that you were willing to marry me just like that!"

"But then it was almost not meant to be, seeing as your dear sister almost didn't bless the marriage. But for some reason she just needed to get her… _precious _glove back, and she blessed our marriage."

"I had always planned to kill Elsa. The moment I proposed to you, I knew she had to be out of the picture if I was to be king. I didn't plan to kill you until later, and while I _was_ hoping to have maybe one more heir… You ruined your chances by whoring yourself out."

As Hans finished explaining his evil plot, he glanced at Anna, who was just laying there, motionless but clearly shocked and terrified and most of all, filled with regret. It was all her fault that Elsa was dead. She had ruined her own life by jumping into a marriage that she thought was filled with true love.

As Anna watched Hans move around the room, she saw as he picked up the sword he had been given at their wedding, the royal sword that her father had wielded when he was king. Unsheathing it, Hans ran it along his gloved fingers, grinning his evil grin.

"You know… I killed your sister with this sword. I drove it straight through her heart, watching her eyes as they slowly drained of all life as she died. And now… I am going to kill _you _with it. The two estranged sisters, killed by the same man, and the same sword. How sweet," he said darkly, walking over to the bed, climbing up to hover over Anna.

He sat down on her pelvis, much the same way he had sat on Elsa before he killed her, and he smiled at her, leaning down so his face was close to hers. He kissed her mouth, taking her bottom lip and biting it roughly, making her make a small whimper. As he pulled back, he gazed down upon her naked flesh, gently caressing her breast, relishing the feel of her hot skin.

Positioning his sword above her heart, he smiled down at her, his lip moving up in the corner and giving her an evil look.

"Goodbye, my dear queen Anna."

* * *

**Sorry you guys, but another cliffhanger for you all. I know, I'm evil, but I'll post the next chapter in a few days. Okay? I love all the reviews I have been recieving, and I would like to thank everyone one who has followed or favorited! Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review if you want!**


	12. The Escape

**Hello my dear readers! Look, before you say anything, yes I know I am the worst. But I have a good explanation for why I didn't update in only a few days like I promised! Firstly, this is the last week of the semester for me, so I have been busy finishing up all my homework shit. Secondly, Wednesday night last week, my computer decided it no longer wanted to charge, and it is now dead. My family of four was running on only one device to type on, and it was my little sister's (she doesn't like to share). So I apologize for not updating quickly and leaving you all in AGONY because of the cliffhanger.**

**So without further ado, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and please review/follow/favorite if you want!**

* * *

"Goodbye, my dear queen Anna."

As the sword came down, Anna closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. But she didn't expect what happened next. She heard the door swung open, and the next things she knew, the weight of Hans body left hers, and she heard him grunt loudly. Opening her eyes, she watched as he fell to the floor, his sword clattering on the floor next to him.

"Oh my god Anna! Are you okay?"

Turning her head slowly, she watched as Kristoff walked over to her, leaning down and looking in her eyes. As she stared up at him, Anna began to cry, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"How… How did you f-find me?"

"Kai heard Leif and Maja crying and when he realized you weren't there, he went looking for you. He heard you screaming and sent the guards out to find me."

He went to place his arms around her back, but then he felt the blood and how Anna flinched and he let her go.

"What the hell happened to you? Oh my god…" he murmured, looking at her sliced up back. She continued to cry, her head buried in her hands, still in shock about what had just happened. Kristoff gently pulled her hands from her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Anna, we have to leave _now_. Please, come on. Kai is getting everything ready. We need to leave," he murmured, glancing over at Hans' unconscious body and glaring at him. With a nod, Anna agreed, and Kristoff set to work, calling out the door for Gerda, who was waiting nearby with a bag packed for Anna.

"Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes Mr. Bjorgman. The sleigh is packed and the children have been tended to and are ready to go."

"Thank you, Gerda," Kristoff said with a nod, taking the bag from her and taking it to the bed. Opening the bag, he grabbed a thin but long nightgown from it and pulled it gently over her head.

"Wha… What's going on K-Kristoff?" she said shakily, cringing as she moved to the edge of the bed with Kristoff's help.

"We're leaving," he said quietly.

Anna simply nodded, and she gently put her arms around his neck as he picked her up softly, holding her by her butt, even though it was badly beaten too. She wrapped her legs gently around his waist, and he picked up her bag and began to carry her out of her room. The last thing she saw as they left the room was Hans, still lying knocked out on the floor.

As they quickly exited the castle, Anna saw Kai and Gerda, each holding one of their children in their arms. Kristoff walked over to the sleigh and gently lay Anna down on her stomach on a pile of blankets that had been laid out in the back, just behind the front seat.

She smiled up at Kristoff, and he gave her a sad smile. She closed her eyes as Kristoff conversed with Kai and Gerda and took the children from them. There was a small crib that was set up in the front seat that Kristoff placed Maja in, and then sat Leif in a small also attached box in the front seat. While Kristoff was getting the kids situated, Kai and Gerda walked over to Anna, who turned her head to the side so she could look up at them.

"Will you… send me updates… on how things are going…?" she whispered breathlessly, feeling quite faint.

"Of course your majesty," Kai whispered, holding a sobbing Gerda to his chest as they saw the poor queen who they had taken care of since birth in such bad shape.

Once they had said their teary goodbyes, Kristoff got in the front seat of the sleigh, and they began to move quickly across the bridge, a sad smile on Anna's face as she realized she would probably never see her home again.

XXX

Anna had drifted off as they rode along quickly, only awakening when they stopped. Lifting her head, she saw Kristoff smiling down at her, Maja resting in one of his arms.

"Why… Why did we stop?" she said shakily, trying to move herself up, but failing as pain ripped through her back.

"We're at the trolls' valley. I brought you here so they can help you heal," he said quietly, getting off the sleigh and taking the children towards to where the trolls were.

Anna could here the trolls speaking loudly with Kristoff, but she was in so much pain that she couldn't even recognize what they were saying. After a moment she felt many rocky hands gently pulling at her legs and she slipped off the sleigh, carried very gently by Kristoff's adoptive family.

She was laid down on the ground, and she watched as Grand Pabbie walked over to her, a grim smile on his face. She also noticed Kristoff, who was being helped by Bulda to set up beds for Leif and Maja. Her eyes drifted back to Pabbie, and he placed a few crystals on the ground next to Anna before moving to her face and placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I am going to put you into a deep sleep so I may heal you," he said quietly, and with a wave of his hand Anna was asleep, her dreams made happy by Pabbie's magic.

Once the kids were settled, Kristoff sat on the opposite side of Anna from Pabbie, gently grabbing Anna's hand and caressing it gently. He watched as Grand Pabbie used the magic of his many crystals and the power of the northern lights to heal Anna.

"Is she going to be alright, Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes, Kristoff. She'll always have the scars, but the pain will be gone when she awakens."

With a sigh, Kristoff nodded, leaning down to kiss Anna's forehead before he went to unhitch Sven from his sleigh. Once he was done, he grabbed some blankets off the back of the sleigh and made a makeshift bed next to Anna. He curled up next to her so his nose was against her, and he smiled as he brushed some loose hair strands from her face.

He drifted off to sleep next to the woman he loved, and only awoke a few hours later when he heard Maja crying, and he bolted up. He quickly walked to her makeshift crib to see Bulda rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her cries.

Kristoff smiled at his adoptive mother as she handed him his crying daughter, and he held her close, rocking her gently.

"She is probably hungry," he mumbled as Maja continued to cry, and he looked over at Anna who was still sleeping, "What should I do?"

"I can go get Pabbie if you want to see if he can wake Anna," Bulda said, but Kristoff shook his head, not wanting to wake Anna before it was time.

Standing up, he walked back over to where his makeshift bed was, and lay down with his daughter on his chest, gently holding her head under his chin. Maja quieted, cooing against Kristoff's chest, and he smiled, closing his eyes again.

When Anna awoke in the morning, she stretched her arms, and she smiled when she felt no pain. Her smile grew when she saw Kristoff sleeping peacefully next to her, with Maja on his chest. She leaned in and kissed Kristoff's cheek sweetly, and she watched as his eyes fluttered open, a smiling growing on his face.

"Anna! How do you feel?" he said happily, reaching his hand out to caress her cheek.

"I feel… great, actually," she said with a small smile, leaning in to caress Maja's soft baby cheek, making her daughter coo softly.

"I'm glad. Grand Pabbie told me last night that your pain would be gone in the morning and you'd be mostly healed, but unfortunately, you'll always have… scars," he murmured quietly, giving Anna a sad smile.

She nodded, her smile faltering a little, but she realized that it didn't matter that she would have these scars, because they were just a reminder of how strong she was, and how she persevered through her awful marriage.

Anna was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Leif calling out her name, and she sat up slowly to see her son being tickled by some of the young trolls, who were giggling along with the boy. She grinned at her son's happiness, so glad that the were finally away from Hans and his villainy. But her happiness was short lived when Kristoff told her of his idea.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we can't stay here, especially since it'll become cold soon enough, and this is no place to raise children. So I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"I know of a small town about a days' journey away, where some of the other ice harvesters work, and I want to take us there. But I don't know the exact path to it, and we will need some more supplies before we leave."

"Kristoff, where are you going with this?"

"I… I need to go back to Arendelle. To find one of the other ice harvesters to lead us to the town and to buy supplies. Kai and Gerda gave us a large sack of coins to get us by until we are on our feet, so I can use that to buy the supplies."

"Kristoff! No! You can't go into town! Hans probably has guards everywhere, and if they capture you I'll-" she cried, but Kristoff cut her off.

"Anna, they aren't looking for me. None of the guards know about me, and neither does Hans. I'll be fine. Please, we need to get somewhere far away. And we need to make sure the children are well fed and warm."

With a sigh, Anna agreed to let him go into Arendelle, but as he got the sleigh prepared, unloading all their supplies and hitching up Sven, Anna sat watching him, biting her lip and rubbing her hands nervously. Once he was finished, he looked at Anna with a small smile on his face, and he walked with determination to stand in front of her.

He rested his forehead against hers, looking into the beautiful teal eyes that she had given both Leif and Maja, and with a growing grin he leaned in and kissed her passionately, cupping her cheeks with his large but soft hands.

"I'll be fine, Anna. You have nothing to worry about. Just stay here with the trolls, and take care of our kids, alright?" he murmured as he gazed at her, and she nodded, a few tears pricking her eyes.

Kristoff kissed her again, over and over, from one side of her face to the next, making her giggle happily. When he pulled away, he moved on to kiss both the kids on their foreheads before heading back to the sleigh. Anna came back over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her quickly and kissing him, only pulling away when she heard cheering from the trolls.

"Be safe."

"I will be."

"I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too, Anna. I'll be home before nightfall," he said before sitting back up and calling for Sven to go. They started moving down the path at a fast pace, and Anna just stood there, clutching her hands against her chest, until they were out of her sight.

Once she was back in the clearing, she lay down on the makeshift bed Kristoff had made, and breathed in the manly scent he had left behind. Oh, she knew that he had just left, but Kristoff was one of the only people she trusted to keep her safe, and now he wasn't here.

Swallowing her sadness, she sat up and asked Bulda to bring Maja to her so she could feed her. Once Maja was in her arms, she pulled down one side of the light shift she was wearing, and Maja latched onto her bare breast. A few of the trolls marveled at Anna feeding the young girl, and she got quite embarrassed, her cheeks glowing red.

When she had finished, she put Maja back in her makeshift crib and then went to the piles of supplies that Kristoff had unloaded from the sleigh, and she rummaged through it until she found her bag full of clothes.

"Bulda?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you and some of the other female trolls help me change? I want to get out of this bloodied shift," she said, and Bulda smiled, nodding before calling to some of the other trolls.

They took Anna behind some large boulders to where a secret hot spring was hidden. They helped her undress and she gently slipped into the water, moaning as the warm water soothed the few minor cuts still on her back. She washed her hair and body, and then dried herself off by one of the warm air vents that were in the valley.

Once she was dry, the trolls helped her into a soft, light blue dress with short sleeves. After she was dressed, she walked back to the main clearing, and smiled when she found many of the trolls watching Maja in her crib, and Leif chasing after some of the others. She sat herself down on the rock shelves, watching her children interact with Kristoff's family.

"Hello Anna," Grand Pabbie said, standing next to her, a smile on his face.

"Hello Grand Pabbie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, my dear. How are you? Did my magic help?"

"I'm… okay. Yes, your magic helped. I woke up with minimal pain," she said with a small smile, rubbing her hands anxiously.

"Anna, even though there may be some more bumps in your life, you will have a happy ending in the end," he said, taking her hands in his and gently squeezing them.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Grand Pabbie released her hands before curling up and rolling away, leaving Anna with her thoughts. She sat quietly, lost in her mind, thinking about everything that had gone down since her marriage to Hans.

After a while the trolls got her doing things, and that kept her mind off worrying about Kristoff. She so wrapped up in spending time with the trolls that she didn't even hear Kristoff's sled approaching, only noticing when Leif shouted happily.

"Dada!"

Anna shot up from where she was sitting, and when she lay her eyes on Kristoff, her tears began to pool and she smiled. Without a second thought, she bolted towards him, running so fast she knew she would probably trip, but she didn't even care. As she reached him, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, burying her head in his shoulders.

"Hey," he whispered against her ear, kissing her cheek sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him.

Pulling away from his shoulder, Anna looked into his gorgeous amber eyes before moving her hands to his hair, and pulling herself closer to his soft lips, kissing him with abandon. He eagerly kissed her back, both of them smiling through their kisses, and they only broke apart once they needed air.

Setting Anna back down on her feet, he walked with his arm around her waist back to the camp, where he was greeted with hugs from the trolls and kisses from the children. He slumped down onto rock shelves and told everyone all about his journey.

"I talked to the ice harvesters, and one of them is willing to take us to a small town called Solberg tomorrow morning. It will be a day or two long journey, so I also got us more supplies," he said, and Anna simply nodded, just ready to get to somewhere safe.

"What's happening in Arendelle?" Anna asked, worried for her old home.

"It's crazy. There are palace guards searching everywhere for you and the kids. I even saw Hans," he said cautiously, and Anna gasped.

"He has quite a large bruise from where I punched him. His face was a little swelled. I was a good look for him," Kristoff chuckled, and Anna's worried look broke into a small smile.

"But you are alright, yes? No one suspected you?"

"I'm fine, Anna. People know me there as a trustworthy ice harvester. Not the lover of their queen."

With a nod, Anna squeezed the hand of his she was holding a bit tighter, and he only smiled, standing up slowly and leading Anna to their makeshift bed, lying down on it with her beside him.

"Let's rest before dinner, alright?" he said, and she nodded, snuggling into his chest as they laid together. Kristoff wrapped an arm around his beloved and together they drifted off, their children watched by the trolls.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was!**


End file.
